El guerrero Dorado, Portador de Sagitario
by kenallo25
Summary: Son Gokú fue absorbido por un portal dimensional creado por el poder de la Genkidama, ahora en un nuevo mundo, se tendrá que enfrentar las amenazas de ese nuevo mundo junto a caballeros y una diosa reencarnada, así que , ¿que oponentes se enfrentaran a nuestro protagonistas?, solo léan... el dibujo crédito a HansSkorpion, tiene un fics de p# % madre... léanlo
1. Chapter 1

Título del fanfics: El guerrero dorado, el portador de sagitario.

NDA: Este será el primer Cross de Saint Seiya x DBZ como Gokú como prota, puedo hacerlo más joven pero con sus poderes normales, pero la falta de control del SSj3 le pasará la cuenta si, pero el problema es, ¿le doy la armadura de Sagitario para que tenga el control más eficiente del SSj3?, recuerden que la armadura te da un plus en los poderes, así que eso, quizás eso sería, lo de las parejas, sería muy difícil por el tema de la edad, con Saori no sé, tiene trece años, en la saga de las doces casas, trece años y ya tiene ese cuerpazo que lo caracteriza, bueno si es error de la Toei o el troleo de kurumada, no sé, pero de esto si estoy seguro, será una de las dos amazonas de la serie Marín o Shaina, o las dos junto a la loli de Saori ya que ellas son buenorras, así que empezamos.

No soy dueño de ninguna franquicia, así que eso, ustedes eligen a las parejas, quieren un trio o un duo, escriban.

Capítulo 1: "Un nuevo caballero de la esperanza"

-"No, ya no puedo más"- dijo un Gokú muy cansado, vio que su genki dama iba de vuelta hacia por Kid Buu, pero cuando estaba a punto de ceder, Dende le habló telepáticamente y dijo:

-"Señor Gokú, hemos hecho el tercer deseo, y ese deseo es que recuperara sus energía"- Gokú sintió el aumento de su poder, él feliz dijo:

-"Es verdad, recuperé mis energías, gracias esferas del Dragón"- y con eso, se transformó en SSJ y detuvo la Genkidama y con un grito, se lo mandó de vuelta a Kid Buu y todos festejaron ante eso.

-"Eres un ser increíble, diste lo mejor de ti y por eso te admiro, pasaste por varias transformaciones, fuiste tan poderoso que todos nosotros te odiamos, espero que renazcas como un buen tipo, te estaré esperando para pelear, yo también entrenare, entrenare mucho para volverme más fuerte, adiós Majin Buu"- y con eso, dio el golpe final a Kid Buu desintegrándolo en el acto causando una gran explosión, pero en esa explosión se abrió un agujero dimensional, Gokú miró en Shock eso y se dijo "¿Qué pasó?", iba a seguir en eso, Kaiosama dijo:

-"Esto es malo"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa Kaiosama?"- iba a decir algo pero se metió en la comunicación telepática, el anciano Kaioshin y dijo:

-"Se está creando un agujero dimensional, si sigue así, el universo será absorbido por este agujero"- a lo que Gokú quedó en shock y dijo:

-"Tendré que hacer algo"- a lo que el kaioshin viejo dijo:

-"Si lo haces morirás"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿Qué puedo hacer?"- lo dijo el saiyajin (NDA: todo es telepático la conversación), a lo que Kaiosama dijo:

-"Es riesgoso este método, pero debes liberar tu poder al máximo para equilibrar la energía del portal"- Gokú asintió y se fue directo al agujero dimensional, entonces Gokú una vez dentro en su estado del ssj3, empezó a liberar su poder al máximo tratando de evitar su expansión, lo logró pero mientras que se cerraba el portal, kaiosama exclamó:

-"Sal de ahí de una buena vez Gokú"- el saiyajin iba a salir pero se había cansado, pero no se rendiría, voló a toda velocidad pero la gravedad de dicho agujero era inestable y eso hizo disminuir su velocidad hasta que era demasiado tarde, se cerró y quedó absorbido por dicho agujero que lo hacía zarandear de un lado a otro y su edad se estaba a cortando, entonces con lo que le quedaba de energía, se transformó en SSJ para volar más rápido que la velocidad que hizo en Namek, entonces el saiyajin vio una luz mientras su edad se disminuía hasta que salió del agujero.

Gokú iba volando muy rápido a full power con su SSj que en cuestión de segundo se detuvo, en medio del mar, miró hacia todos lados, entonces volvió a su estado base para ahorrar energías, todavía levitando en el aire, vio que el lugar es similar al de su mundo, entonces cerró sus ojos para sentir si hay algo que le llama la atención ya que sería una pérdida de tiempo buscar el ki de sus amigos, pero se le ocurrió algo, entonces usó su telepatía para comunicarse con kaio-sama, entonces dijo:

"Kaio-sama, ¿estás ahí?" lo dijo en sus pensamientos para comunicarse con Kaio, pero nada de nada, entonces insistió en aumentar su ki para aumentar el rango de comunicación hasta que…..

"¿Quién eres?" Gokú escuchó una voz, no era una voz de trueno o la de kaio-sama, sino una voz suave y apacible que hacía sentir al saiyajin en paz sin saber por qué, Gokú solo dijo:

"Solo quiero comunicarme con kaio-sama" la voz apacible solo dijo:

"¿Kaio-sama?, ya veo, no eres de este mundo, ¿verdad?" a lo que Gokú dijo:

"Si, señorita, no soy de aquí, acabo de llegar a este mundo por un portal" a lo que la voz apacible que parecía ser de una mujer, dijo:

"Me gustaría saber su nombre, joven guerrero" a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

"¿Eh?, ¿Cómo sabe que soy un joven?" a lo que la voz dijo:

"Puedo verte desde lejos y aparentas ser un joven de dieciocho años" Gokú se miró su cuerpo y fue a verse en el reflejo del agua mientras levitaba y dijo:

"Es cierto, jajajajajjajajajaj, bueno, que importa" eso causó una risita dulce de la voz en que se estaban comunicando telepáticamente, entonces la voz dijo:

"Por cierto, me presento soy Saori Kido, la reencarnación de Athena" a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

"¿Eh?, a por cierto mi nombre es Son Gokú pero dime Gokú" lo dijo con la voz típica de los él mismo, Saori dijo:

"Un gusto, Gokú, quiero pedirte al….." Gokú la interrumpió y dijo:

"Saori, siento una presencia muy poderosa, tendré que investigar" a lo que Saori con voz preocupada, dijo:

"Ten cuidado Gokú" y con eso Gokú cortó el lazo de comunicación, sintió el poder de ese ser, puso sus dos dedos en la frente y sintió el ki de esa persona, entonces hizo la tele transportación hacia el lugar de la presencia.

EN ALGÚN LUGAR… EN UN BOSQUE CERCA DEL HOSPITAL.

-"Reglas son reglas"- gruñó un tipo de cabello rubio opaco con una armadura dorada del signo zodiacal de Leo, cuerpo preparado para la lucha y para adornar tenía su casco dorado en su brazo y una capa blanca, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia dos tipos, una era una hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes, teniendo sus dieciocho años, con su máscara (NDA: no pasó nada el acontecimiento de Shaina con seiya,), piel blanca cremosa, cuerpo bien proporcionado, vestido de una armadura em la parte superior que cubría sus firmes pechos con un traje ajustado color café con verde en la parte inferior con tacones, el otro es un joven de cabello negro, ojos café, piel tostada, vestido con una traje médico blanco, entonces la chica enmascarada se puso delante del pelinegro y dijo:

-"Seiya, huye"- y con eso, atacó al joven de la armadura dorada de leo a lo que él dijo con un tono de fastidio:

-"Qué desperdicio"- y con su dedo apuntó a la chica peliverde y lanzó un ataque que se vio un rayito y pasó por la frente de la chica que se rompió sus máscara y salió volando con un grito de dolor, Seiya quedó en shock al no ver ese ataque, pero cuando la chica estaba a punto de caer al suelo, fue interceptado por un tipo joven de la misma edad que la peliverde y el dorado de leo, cabello aborotado, lleva un dogi rasgado pero su parte superior lleva una playera azul, pero la parte de abajo lleva un pantalón suelto de color rojo y unas botas azul oscuro, entonces tocó suelo y llevando a la chica al estilo nupcial, él dijo a la chica:

-"¿estás bien?"- la chica apenas abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes, miró al hombre que la sostiene al estilo nupcial, ella miró los ojos negros del chico y en un susurro.

-"Si, por…. Por favor, salva…. A …. Seiya"- dijo la chica para después desmayarse, el saiyajin miró al tipo que desprendía un gran poder con una armadura muy llamativa para él, para después mirar a Seiya, él dijo:

-"Toma, yo me haré cargo de éste tipo"- Seiya iba a decir pero sintió el poder monstruoso del tipo de cabellos alborotados, él se dijo "Qué poder, pero, ¿será el cosmo?" pero salió de su trance, el saiyajin pasó a la chica inconsciente, Seiya dijo:

-"Gracias, eres de fiar"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"De nada, no veo malas intenciones en ti ni en la chica"- una vez que pasó a la chica a Seiya, el caballero lanzó otro ataque hacia el tipo que intervino en su misión junto a Seiya y una peliverde inconsciente, pero el saiyajin apenas lo esquivó tomando a seiya y la chica, el saiyajin enojado, dijo:

-"Es de cobardes atacar por la espalda"- lo dijo a un Dorado de leo un poco sorprendido y dijo:

-"Vaya, lograste esquivar un ataque básico, ¿Quién eres?"- a lo que el saiyajin aun teniendo en brazos a la peliverde y dijo:

-"Soy Son Gokú, ahora dime, ¿Por qué atacas a esos chicos?"- a lo que Aioria con el ceño fruncido, dijo:

-"Misión de asesinar a los santos de bronces"- a lo que Gokú enojado le pasó a la chica peliverde a Seiya, una vez que seiya dejó a la chica en un lugar seguro, el saiyajin miró a Leo y dijo:

-"No dejaré que mates a inocentes sin razón algunos"- con eso, aumentó su ki a full power en su estado base, cosa que dejó más sorprendido a éste hombre de armadura dorada "Ese poder, no, no es el cosmos que emana, entonces, ¿Qué poder es?" se dijo mentalmente, entonces dijo:

-"Prepárate para morir, Son Gokú, yo, Aioria de Leo, cumpliré mi misión dada por el maestro del santuario de Athenas de matar a los caballeros de bronces"- y con eso lanzó un ataque llamado:

-"Capsula de fuego"- que fue un ataque de rayos dorados que el saiyajin lo recibió de llenos cubriéndose que lo mandó lejos destruyendo árboles en el camino, eso Aioria miró serio y dijo:

-"Levántate, sé que este ataque no te hizo daño y…"- no alcanzó a terminar ya que recibió una patada en todo el rostro por cortesía de un saiyajin que lo mandó lejos, rompiendo algunos árboles en el camino, el saiyajin rasgó la parte de arriba de su dogi mostrando su torso con algunas heridas por el ataque de Airoia y dijo:

-"Veo que tú tampoco puedas ser vencido por un ataque tan simple"- la peliverde que despertó del su inconsciencia, alcanzó a ver como el hombre que la salvó le dio una patada voladora hacia el santo dorado, ella quedó en shock y dijo:

-"Imposible, ¿Quién es él?"- a lo que Seiya con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Se llama Gokú, pero lo demás, no sé, pero esto sí sé, es un aliado muy poderoso, Shaina"- la chica asintió y no dejó de mirar a ese hombre que miraba de frente a la dirección que atacó a Aioria.

"Rayos, ese maldito portal me consumió toda mi energía, a este paso no puedo convertirme en super saiyajin" se dijo un saiyajin, ya que el portal, el ataque de Aioria y el impulso de tomar vuelo para darle una patada en el caballero dorado, se puso más serio cuando vio a un Aioria caminando lentamente, él dijo:

-"Nada mal, Son Gokú, un hombre muy honorable, pero no eres rival para mí en este estado"- y con eso activó su aura dorada y un Leon apareció en su aura, Gokú se puso en pose de pelea, entonces Aioria extendió sus manos y exclamó:

-"Plasma Relámpago"- y con eso, creó varios relámpagos de energía lanzado a Gokú con una velocidad monstruosa que impactó en el saiyajin y él exclamó:

-"Aaghhhhhh"- Gokú salió disparado lejos del lugar impactando varios árboles como a un kilómetro de distancia y quedando fuera de combate, Seiya y Shaina quedaron en shock, pero la más afectada es la peliverde, su salvador fue derrotado por el caballero dorado, Aioria miró al lugar en donde cayó Gokú, para después mirar a Seiya y Shaina.

-"Son Gokú no fue rival para mí, así que eliminé el obstáculo, ahora vienen ustedes"- Seiya y Shaina se pusieron en guardias pero dos se lanzaron al ataque, uno era rubio de ojos azules y el otro era un hombre de cabello verde de ojos azules, pero Aioria los atacó y dijo:

-"No estorben"- lanzó un ataque de capsula de poder que los dejó fuera de combates a esos dos, Seiya exclamó y dijo:

-"Hyoga, Shun, pagarás por eso"- y con se puso en pose de pelea y exclamó:

-"Meteoros de pegaso"- y con eso, lanzó varias bolas de energías en forma de meteoros pero Aioria los repelió de una y dijo:

-"No entiendes la diferencias de un caballero de bronce y uno dorado, tus meteoros a pesar de ser rápidos, son lentos para mí"- a lo que seiya lleno de sorpresa dijo:

-"¿Qué dices?"- Aioria dijo:

-"Lo que escuchaste, la velocidad de un santo de bronces se pueden mover a Match 3, mientras que los de plata a Match 5, pero un caballero dorado se mueve a la velocidad de la luz"- eso dejó en Shock a Seiya y dijo:

-"Eso es desplazarse alrededor de la Tierra 7 veces y media por segundo, es imposible de llegar a esa velocidad para mi"- esa revelación también dejó en shock a Shaina, ella dijo:

-"No importa que seas fuerte, pelearé hasta el final y pagarás por lo que hiciste a Gokú"- y con eso atacó a Aioria pero este le devolvió el ataque, dejándola fuera de combate y ensangrentada, Seiya hizo aumentar su cosmo y exclamó:

-"No importa si mi cuerpo se haga pedazo, pero protegeré a mis seres queridos como también a mi nuevo amigo, Son Gokú"- y con eso se abalanzó lanzando sus meteoros de Pegaso que dejó muy sorprendidos a Aioria, "sus meteoros son más poderosos que antes, debo detenerlos" una vez que dijo eso el caballero dorado, aumentó un poco su cosmo y le mandó sus meteoros de vuelta a Seiya que cayó lejos y fuera de combate, Aioria dijo:

-"Muy valiente de tu parte, Pegaso, pero ahora cumpliré la orden del Ilustrísimo"- y con eso iba a preparar el ataque final, pero sintió un cosmo muy fuerte, entonces dirigió la mirada hacia el causante del cosmo, era una chica que aparentaba tener Dieciséis años, pero es menor que eso, Aioria quedó en shock ante tal poder que emitía esa chica.

-"Aioria, Arles no está del lado de la verdadera Athenas"- dijo esa chica de cabellos morados, ojos oscuros, piel blanca pero no pálida, vestida con un traje fino blanco con rosa, digna de una mujer con muchos recursos.

-"¿Qué?"- dijo Aioria en Shock ya que al sentir ese poder que emana esa chica, iba a decir algo, pero Seiya apenas se puso de pie, dijo a la chica:

-"Señorita Saori, no debería de estar aquí, es muy peligroso"- lo dijo apenas levantándose, ya que el ataque de Aioria lo dejó con muchas heridas al no portar su armadura de Pegaso.

-"Asi que esta muchacha es Saori Kido"- dijo un caballero de Leo muy sorprendido, a lo que Saori dijo:

-"Aioria, escúchames con mucha atención y sabrás que Arles nos ha mentido, no está del lado de la honradez y el honor sino que es pura maldad"-

-"¿Cómo que malvado?"- dijo un Aioria aun perplejo, -"Ya veo, estás diciendo puras tonterías, los que están del lado del mal y el contra de la verdadera Athena son ustedes"-dijo el caballero de Leo apuntando con el dedo hacia a Saori y los demás inconsciente, Athena frunció el ceño seriamente, cerró sus ojos y se quedó así un rato, los abrió y dijo:

-"Es una lástima que pienses así"- ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero Saori continuó diciendo:

-"Se me dijo que fui salvada hace treces años (NDA: Si, lo que leen, treces años y esta, ya parece qde 16, ahora con el fics), por tu hermano Aioros quien arriesgó su vida para preservar la mía"- lo dijo acercándose a Aioria a lo que él dijo:

-"¿Mi hermano?, ese traidor que traicionó al santuario, ¿es ese?"- lo dijo muy dubitativo y en shock, Athena se puso frente a frente al caballero dorado, ella dijo con toda seriedad:

-"Yo no lo considero Traidor"- ella continuó y dijo:

-"Arles trató de matarme siendo un bebé para apoderarse de todo el santuario ya que él es la reencarnación del mal"- esa revelación dejó muy descolocado a Aioria, pero se dio cuenta que el cosmo de Athena comenzó a arder en la señorita Saori Kido y ella dijo:

-"Como ves, Arles te engañó, ahora sé que entenderás lo que es bueno y lo que es malo"- eso dejó muy en shock al caballero dorado, pero más todavía cuando Saori aumentó su cosmo y se hizo aparición la Diosa Athena, ahí se dio cuenta que ese cosmo es el de ella. Entonces una vez que vio ese cosmo, la reencarnación de Athena empezó a contar su historia de lo que pasó

NDA: Dejaré pasar de largo el Flashback, cabe decir que el flashback lo escucharán todos menos Gokú que quedó K.O, así que eso, ahora con el fics….

MIENTRAS CON GOKÚ….

El saiyajin está tendido en el suelo en medio de un cráter y escombros encima, todo herido al recibir el ataque más poderoso de Aioria, "Jjejejejejejejejejeejejej, ese Aioria es muy fuerte, aunque si hubiera tenido mis energías, lo hubiera derrotado, pero ahora estoy a punto de morir", cuando estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, una armadura dorada apareció frente a él, para después sentir el poder que emanaba en él y de repente brilló esa armadura revelando el alma de un ser que se parecía a Aioria pero su piel es más tostado y su armadura era de oro con alas, el ser dijo:

-"Son Gokú, ponte de pie, ese no es todo tu poder"- dijo el ser con una voz fuerte y firme, Gokú apenas se puso de pie y con dificultad, dijo:

-"¿Qu….quién eres?"- a lo que el alma de ese ser, dijo:

-"Aioros, el anterior caballero dorado de Sagitario"-

-"Un gusto, p…pero, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"- a lo que Aioros con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"El cómo lo sé, nada importa eso, solo te digo que encontré al portador de esta armadura y eres tú Son Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"P..p…pero, ¿por qué yo?"- a lo que Aioros dijo:

-"Eres un ser digno de ser el protector de athena y una esperanza para el mundo"- el saiyajin dijo:

-"Ya…. Veo, agh, p.. con este estado, apenas puedo estar en pie"- lo dijo con un tono cansado y con una mueca de dolor.

-"Pero nunca te diste por vencido, Gokú, tus recuerdos me demuestra que eres digno de portar mi aramdura, por eso te pido, Protege a Athena por mí"- Dijo Aioros con una sonrisa y desapareció, entonces Gokú vio que la armadura de Sagitario se desarmó y fue a por él, Gokú al ver que fue investido por la armadura de Sagitario, entonces vio que su energía volvió a la normalidad y un pequeño Zenkai Power, entonces Gokú miró como se veía con esa armadura, se ve divino, pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando sintió el poder de Aioria que iba a atacar a alguien pero se dio cuenta que era la misma Athena que la iban a atacar, entonces puso sus dos dedos en la frente y se tele transportó al lugar de la Batalla:

Ahora con Athena, Shaina, Seiya y los demás Caballero de Athenas contra Aioria, una vez que Saori Kido relató la historia de su niñez, el caballero de Leo no podía ni creer lo que su hermano hizo, entonces él dijo:

-"Entonces si me dices es cierto, mi hermano. No es un traidor"- dijo un Aioria casi arrepentido de lo que hizo, entonces Saori dijo:

-"Si eres un verdadero caballero, tu deber no es matarnos, sino al que se atrevió a usurpar el poder del santuario y que tienes a los caballeros bajo su poder"- Entonces Saori continuó y dijo:

-"Arles es el culpable de todos"- eso dejó muy serio a Aioria, el caballero de Leo, una vez que lo pensó, dijo:

-"¿puedes probar lo que dices?"- Athena miró serio al caballero, pero él continuó diciendo:

-"Si lo que has dicho es verdad, me gustaría tener la prueba, si es así, Athena debería detener mi Rayo"- Athena lo miró en serio pero Seiya apenas se puso de pie y dijo:

-"¿Cómo te atreves a pedirle eso a Saori?"- Shaina asintió y dijo:

-"Te atreviste a matar a Gokú para que nos protegieras"- lo dijo llorando ya que Gokú fue el primer hombre en mirar su rostro (NDA: ya dije que no pasó nada en el Flashback de seiya con Shaina sin máscara, digamos que Shaina se impresionó por el poder de Seiya), ella estaba tan frustrada de que no pudo vengar al hombre que lo salvó, Aioria no dijo nada y vio que la peli morada asintió y él dijo:

-"Entonces iré a con todo"- y con eso, preparó el ataque y exclamó:

-"Capsula de poder"- lanzó la bola dorada haca Saori y que ella estaba dispuesta a recibir el impacto de lleno, pero no pasó nada, Saori miró al hombre que interceptó la bola de poder de Aioria, pero había un detalle, él estaba investido con la armadura dorada de Sagitario, el saiyajin mientras tenía la bola de poder en su mano izquierda, Gokú en su ira dijo:

-"¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a Athenaaaaaa?"- y con eso, se transformó en SSj combinado con el, poder de sagitario, Saori reconoció esa voz, vio en vivo la transformación de Gokú, Shaina vio a su salvador y con una sonrisa de alivio se dijo "Mi salvador es un caballero" para luego sus lágrimas caer en sus bellos ojos verdes, Gokú aun sosteniendo el ataque de Aioria, él exclamó:

-"La protegeré, ni se te ocurra tocarla"- a Saori se le abrieron los ojos, el nuevo caballero de Sagitario apareció, ella dijo:

-"¿Gokú?"- y con eso, el saiyajin devolvió el rayo de poder de Aioria hacia éste último que lo recibió de lleno su propio ataque desviado por Gokú, Aioria se mandó un salto mortal y cayó de frente sangrando su boca, Aioria se puso de pie y vio a un Gokú delante de Saori de forma protectora con la armadura de Sagitario puesto en el cuerpo del saiyajin aunque iba sin la parte de arriba de la armadura de oro, Aioria vio el alma de su hermano, él llorando, dijo:

-"Ahora sé que eres Athena, perdóneme, también a ti, Son Gokú, veo que eres digno de portar la armadura de Sagitario, por favor, protege a Athena, te lo suplico por favor, a ti también, Seiya y los demás caballeros de bronces"- y con eso, se puso de pie y se despidió de los demás, yéndose al santuario, Gokú volvió a su estado base, miró a Athena, Shaina, Seiya, Hyoga y Shun, él con una sonrisa puso su mano con el pulgar arriba, Saori sonrió cálidamente, iba a decir algo pero el saiyajin se desplomó cayendo en la humilde inconsciencia haciendo preocupar a Shaina, ella puso la cabeza de su salvador en su regazo y abrazándolo, ella dijo:

-"Gracias"- eso causó sonrisas en los santos de oro y en Saori al ver que un nuevo caballero de la esperanza apareció para hacerle frente a Arles y sus secuaces.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

NDA: Lo prometido se cumple, ahora podré morir tranquilo, ok no, ahora me preocuparé de hacer los otros Fics y por orden de inspiración actualizaré de a poco, eso, espero que les haya gustado y yo me voy a tomar un saske con coca cola, nos revimos.

PD: Gokú x Shaina, Gokú x Marin, o un trio, o un trio con Athena, lol, escojan sabiamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Fics: El guerrero dorado, Portador de sagitario.

NDA: Bueno esta semana si o si, actualizo la de Gokú, el jefe del clan Wukong que está en su recta final de temporada. Asi que este fics será de los buenos, el de saint seiya, haré uno que otros proyectos que actualizar así que empezamos.

Sería Saori Kido, Marin y Shina que estarán interesadas en el saiyajin, así que empezamos.

No soy dueño de ninguna franquicia saint seiya le pertenece al señor Kurumada y la Toei como DBZ/Super que pertenece al maestro Toriyama y la Toei animation.

Capítulo dos: "Conociendo al saiyajin y conociendo a dos santos dorados más"

Gokú, el saiyajin puro de corazón, el guerrero que tuvo las peleas más intensas en su vida, estaba despertando a causa de la luz que indicaba que ya está amaneciendo. El saiyajin empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, entonces miró de frente hacia arriba, empezó ponerse en la posición de sentado, miró a su izquierda, vio que está en una habitación de hospital "¿Hospital?, eso quiere decir las inyecciones" pensó asustados el saiyajin y revisó su cuerpo, justo cuando iba a levantar su mano derecha, sintió un peso en esa parte, el saiyajin miró su mano y estaba siendo sostenida por una chica peli verde que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en una silla con una venda alrededor de su cabeza, en la parte de la frente específicamente, la chica está con ropa de hospital al igual que él. No se había dado cuenta que ella sostenía su mano fuertemente ya que todavía estaba un poco conmocionado ya que amaneció en el hospital "Así que ella es la que salvé con ese chico dorado llamado Aioria" pensó el saiyajin con una sonrisa, entonces la chica de cabello verde empezó a abrir sus ojos, se recompuso poco a poco y miró al saiyajin en frente de ella, La peliverde de hermosos ojos del mismo color de su cabello, solo sonrió y dijo estas palabras.

-"Despertaste, ¿Gokú?"- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de lo más cálida hacia el saiyajin (NDA: es muy linda cuando sonrió en el flashback cuando se encontró con seiya), a Gokú solo se limitó a sonreír hacia la chica peli verde.

-"Si, gracias, por cierto, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"- preguntó algo curioso ya que no recordó mencionar su nombre a esa chica, ¿o sí?, la chica de ojos verdes solo se limitó a sacar una leve risa en sus labios y dijo:

-"Lo dijiste a toda voz cuando peleaste con Airoia, tonto"- Gokú recordó lo que pasó y recordó la pelea con Aioria, como también cuando salvó a esa chica y a Saori Kido, la reencarnación de Athena hasta que quedó inconsciente con la armadura de Sagitario.

-"Es cierto, pero"- Gokú poniendo su mano en la barbilla pensativo mirando a la peli verde portadora de la armadura de bronce ofiuco, -"No sé tu nombre"- para después rascarse la nuca con su típica sonrisa cosa que sonrió la chica Peli verde.

-"Me presento, soy Shina de Ofiuco, una amazona del santuario de Athena"- se presentó al chica de los ojos verdes y piel cremosa muy fina para ser una guerrera.

-"Un gusto, Shina, pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"- preguntó el saiyajin serio y curioso a la vez a Shina.

-"Para responderte a eso, estuviste toda la noche durmiendo mientras yo te cuidaba"- respondió la peli verde algo roja ya que quería contarle lo de la ley amazona, pero.

-"Despertaste, Gokú"- dijo una voz muy cálida que llegó en el corazón del saiyajin que éste se sintió cálido y tranquilo sin saber por qué, miró a la causante de la voz, es la chica de cabellos morados, ojos azul verdosos, bonito cuerpo, vestida con traje de doncella color blanco con rosado, el saiyajin la miró y con una sonrisa de tranquilidad, dijo:

-"Me alegro que esté bien, Saori"-

-"Gracias por ayudarnos a nosotros, Goku de Sagitario"- dijo una Saori con lágrimas de felicidad al ver a otros de los buenos a su lado, Shina solo sonrió ante eso.

-"Saori no llores, estoy bien, mira"- el saiyajin se iba a poner de pie, pero se cayó por el cansancio, fue ayudado por Shina y Saori que ayudaron a Gokú para que se recostara en la camilla.

-"Lento ahí, Gokú, necesitas descansar más"- regañó suavemente Shina cosa que la peli lila asintió en aprobación con la misma mirada de preocupación de la chica peli verde, la diosa iba a decir algo pero.

-"Vaya, al fin despertaste"- dijo otra voz al entrar a la sala del hospital, es de cabello café oscuro, ojos del mismo color, piel tostada, vestido también de traje de hospital que no venía solo sino con un joven de la misma edad que el peli café, cabello rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo delgado atlético, puesta una playera azul sin mangas, pantaló negro y zapatos, el otro chico también de la misma edad, cabello verde oscuro, ojos del mismo color, piel clara, vestido de camiseta verde con manga, pantalón blanco crema con suspensores, zapatos color crema.

-"Ah, eres seiya, ¿verdad?"- dijo un Gokú reconociendo a Seiya, el chico mencionado solo sonrió con tranquilidad al ver que está bien al igual que los dos que estaban con él.

-"Me alegro que esté bien, Gokú, de verdad te agradezco que nos ayudara en la pelea con Aioria"- lo dijo con tono de agradecimiento el caballero de Pegaso, entonces los dos restantes se presentaron, el rubio dijo:

-"Hola, Gokú, mi nombre es Hyoga"-

-"Hola, mi nombre es Shun"- terminó de presentarse el caballero de Andrómeda, el saiyajin correspondió el saludo y dijo:

-"Un gusto en conocerlo, gracias por traerme aquí"-

-"Es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer por ti"- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa sincera ya que Gokú fue de gran ayuda.

-"Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, me gustaría saber de dónde eres Gokú"- dijo Saori al saiyajin ya que ayer se enteró por vía telepática de forma casual de que él no es de este mundo.

-"Bueno, les diré la verdad de dónde vengo, pero quiero que estén atento ya que lo diré una vez y después preguntan"- el saiyajin lo dijo en tono serio hacia el grupo, los demás asintieron ante las palabras de Gokú, más aun Saori y Shina que son las interesadas en saber de dónde vino el chico nuevo portador de la armadura de sagitario.

-"Bueno, digamos que no soy de este mundo, o mejor decir que no soy de esta dimensión"- Reveló a Gokú dejando un poco sorprendido a Shina, Seiya y los dos que están ahí, pero Saori quedó tranquila porque ya sabía que no es de esta dimensión.

-"¿Cómo que no eres de esta dimensión, Gokú?"- preguntó Shina algo asombrada por esa revelación, el saiyajin iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por Saori y ella empezó a decir:

-"Lo que Gokú dice es que pertenece a otra dimensión, no es de aquí"- los demás asintieron ante las palabras de la reencarnación de la diosa Athena.

-"Entonces "¿De dónde vienes Gokú?"- preguntó Shun curioso y sorprendido al ver que hay otras dimensiones que no son de este mundo y que probablemente hayan seres como el saiyajin.

-"Para que sepan de dónde vengo es necesario que les cuente mi historia"- Gokú fue al punto para no dejar más confundido a Shina, Seiya, Hyoga y Shun, a lo que ellos quedaron atento a lo que iba a decir el saiyajin.

-"Ahora, lo que les voy a decir es que en mi mundo existía una raza guerrera llamada los saiyajin"- dijo el saiyajin revelando esa parte para que los chicos procesaran.

-"Así que no eres humano, Gokú"- Saori dijo con una mirada tranquila y sorprendiéndose un poco dejando a los chicos más pasmados especialmente Shina por razones obvias acerca de la ley Amazonas.

-"Pues sí, no soy humano, soy un saiyajin, mi raza eran guerreros que son adictos a las peleas con sujetos fuertes y se dedicaban a conquistar planetas, destruirlas y venderlas a comerciantes planetarios"- Reveló el saiyajin a los demás y eso dejó más sorprendidos Seiya, Hyoga y al trolazo de Shun, ok no, a Shun de Andrómeda.

-"Si eres de esa raza eso quieres decir que conquistarás este planeta…."- no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras el caballero de Andrómeda porque fue interrumpido por Gokú y respondió:

-"No, Shun, no haré eso, yo soy diferentes a los demás saiyajin, así que tranquilos"- eso dejó que los ánimos se calmaran a los demás incluyendo a la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea y Shina.

-"Bueno para continuar, le contaré de cómo vine a la Tierra….."- y así, Gokú empezó a contar la historia de su vida, desde que fue adoptado por su abuelo hasta la batalla contra la patrulla roja dejando muy asombrada a Saori Kido y Shina, como también a Seiya y los demás, entonces después de algunas preguntas y respuestas, Gokú continuó desde el segundo torneo, la batalla el rey demonio Piccoro, la primera muerte de Krilin, Roshi y el entrenamiento con Karin con el agua ultra sagrada para derrotar al malvado rey de la familia del mal y eso causó más sorpresa en los demás caballero, siendo un niño derrotó a un ejército entero, para después derrotar al rey demonio Piccoro, Saori al tener ese amor por la Tierra y los seres vivos a pesar de ser la diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra, tomó fuertemente la mano del saiyajin, ella con lágrimas en los ojos y en un tono apacible.

-"Siendo un niño, pasaste por toda esas batallas, eres similar a Seiya, Hyoga y Shun, junto a los caballeros que no están presentes"- dijo una Saori que miró con ternura al saiyajin por las cosas que pasó, el saiyajin solo de rascó la nuca ante tal halago, él dijo:

-"Bueno, no es para tanto, Krillin y los demás fueron revividos por las esferas del dragón"- los chicos asintieron y solo sonrieron.

-"Ah, es cierto, nos contaste de ese Dragón concede deseos, me gustaría que hubiese existido en este mundo"- dijo el rubio caballero del cisnes con tristeza ya que recordó la muerte de su madre y el saiyajin se percató de eso, pero le iba a preguntar más tarde.

-"Ahora con el relato de mi vida…"- y así continuó Gokú contando desde el entrenamiento con Kami sama que era la contraparte buena de Piccoro que lo había entrenado por tres años bajo la tutela de Mr. Popo y así hasta el vigésimo tercera edición del torneo de artes marciales.

-"bueno, esa parte del torneo, digamos que apareció una chica que me hablaba de una promesa que ni me acordaba, pero cuando pasó la pelea, ella me dijo que le prometí casarme con ella, yo no sabía eso y ni siquiera sabía su nombre, me dijo que si la derrotara, me diría su nombre y así fue, me dijo que su nombre es Milk y me acordé de ese día, así que le hice esa promesa penando que casarse era comida y como promesa es una promesa, me casé con ella, jajajajajajajajajaja"- reveló el saiyajin rascándose la nuca dejando perplejo a los caballeros de bronce y aún más a las dos chicas.

-"Vaya, es algo inesperado que te hayas casado sin saber lo que significa eso"- dijo un aun perpleja Shina que Saori asintió con la cabeza, pero ella le dijo que siguiera con su historia al saiyajin, pero por dentro, sentía algo de celos porque estaba casado el nuevo caballero de Sagitario, pero la que no ocultaba sus celos era Shina, ya que por ley amazona tiene la opción de matarlo para liberarse del hombre casado o… pero dejó eso de lado la hermosa amazona de cabello verde para que Gokú continuara su historia y eso se vio visto en Saori, Seiya, Shun y Hyoga, pero como Gokú es Gokú, no se percató ni hasta por si acaso.

Gokú continuó su historia de casado y el nacimiento de su primer hijo que no se acordó de como hizo a Gohan que dejó más perplejo a las dos chicas y a los caballeros, "Gokú es tan inocente que esa señora se aprovechó de él" pensó la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea con algo de enojo hacia Milk al igual que Shina "Si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de ella, no dudaría en enseñarle hacer hijos a Gokú" lo pensó de una forma no tan pura, para qué decir de Seiya que se quería reír de eso, pero Hyoga y Shun negaron con la cabeza con una sonrisa al ver la inocencia del saiyajin hasta el punto de que fue "violado" por Milk, pero una pregunta por parte de Shina cambiará la vida de Saori y ella para siempre.

-"¿Gokú, besaste a tu esposa?"- eso dejó descolocado a Seiya y los demás caballeros, pero Saori quería escuchar la respuesta de su "caballero" el patán por excelencia dijo las siguientes palabras…

-"¿Eh?, ¿Qué es eso, se come?"- preguntó el saiyajin confundido y pensando que era una especie de comida, Seiya no se contuvo y se puso a Reír a carcajadas, Shun quedó sorprendido ante la inocencia de Gokú al igual que Hyoga, pero Shina y Saori ambas pensaron "Mentira, esa no se la creo, ¿de verdad es tan inocente?" pero dejaron eso de lado para seguir escuchando la historia de Gokú que éste último dejó de lado de por qué Shina le hizo esa pregunta "Quizás más adelante" y así le contó la parte trágica de su hermano y su origen como saiyajin, la batalla y el sacrificio de éste mismo para matar a Radizt que dejó con lágrimas a Shina Y Saori al ver semejante sacrificio ante Radizt pero se contuvieron en abrazarlo.

Después siguió con en el entrenamiento en el otro mundo hasta la pelea con Vegeta y Nappa, para después contarle los regaños de Milk, su primera discusión con ella al irse a Namek con su esposa que causó una breve separación, la pelea con las fuerzas Ginyu, para después recuperarse para pelear con Freezer, relató con lujo de detalles la brutal pelea con Freezer, la muerte de Krilin que causó que se convirtiera en Super Saiyajin de la leyenda y que el mismo freezer destruyó la raza de los saiyajin dejando peor, Shina no se contuvo más y abrazó a Gokú con lágrimas en los ojos, el saiyajin se limitó solo a acariciar su cabello como lo hacía con Gohan causando algo de celos a Saori porque ella iba a hacer eso ya que también estaba llorando por lo que pasó en esa pelea, Seiya empezó a respetar a Gokú al igual que Hyoga, Shun al ser más sensible, le salieron lágrimas en los ojos y miró al saiyajin con otra luz (No yaoi), él lo miró como un guerrero admirable capaz de proteger a la Tierra y sus seres queridos.

Una vez que pasó eso y Shina aun abrazando a Gokú, el saiyajin relató el resto de su historia, la llegada de Trunks relatando que en tres años moriría de una enfermedad al corazón y la medicina para que lo curara, revelando también que era el hijo de Vegeta y Bulma, la reconciliación con Milk como última oportunidad de salvar el matrimonio si trabajara y buscara licencia de conducir en vez de entrenar para la venida de los androides, pero de igual manera siguió entrenando con Gohan y Piccoro a pesar de las advertencias de Milk y el riesgo de que Gohan no entrenara para que estudiara, la pelea con los androides, la enfermedad del corazón, la aparición con Cell, para luego entrenar en la habitación del tiempo con su hijo, la pelea con Cell perfecto y la ira de su hijo Gohan para convertirse en SSJ 2 para después Cell vomitara a #18, su sacrificio y eso dejó peor a Saori que abrazó al saiyajin por la espaldas y con lágrimas en los exclamando cosas como "hacer eso y sin nada a cambio y que su esposa lo despreciara por eso por no ser un padre de familia", no podía creer lo que pasó y a tan corta edad que le preguntará una vez que pasó eso.

Los chicos quedaron en silencio y Shun dijo que traería comida junto con Miho que llegó a la parte en que Gokú les relató el sacrificio al llevarse a Cell al planeta de Kaio-sama, los chicos comieron lo que Trajo Shun y la amiga de Seiya que el saiyaji comió su parte y todavía tenía hambre pero Saori que tenía abrazado a Gokú le dijo que cuando terminara su historia, lo llevará a su mansión a comer todo lo que quiera cosa que brillaron los ojos de Gokú al oír eso y dijo:

-"Guau, de verdad gracias Saori, te lo agradezco mucho"- lo dijo el saiyajin con gratitud a la diosa Athena, Shina solo sonrió al ver esa sonrisa tan cálida de Gokú que le hacía arder su corazón "Después de tantas batallas, aun mantienes esa inocencia tuya Gokú, cuando esté lista, te diré lo de la ley amazona" pensó la peliverde con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después que pasó el rato de comer algo ligero, el saiyajin continuó su historia hasta la saga de Majin Buu y todo lo que pasó hasta la Genkidama, el portal dimensional hasta que llegó a este mundo.

-"Y es así como llegué a este mundo, lo de Milk cuando llegué a la Tierra, ella se casó con mi mejor amigo ya que no soportaba estar sola de nuevo, yo le dije, bueno, por mí normal si la hacía feliz y ella me preguntó que si estaba deprimido y yo le dije, ¿para qué deprimido si ella es feliz?, me lo preguntó porque tuvo un hijo con mi amigo Yamcha, por eso"- (nda: no tuvo a Goten), las chicas quedaron en shock al igual que los demás caballeros.

-"Espera, Gokú, ¿Cuántos años tienes?"- preguntó Shun de forma muy curiosa ya que esa historia le parecía ilógico ya que pensándolo bien, aparentaba tener una edad de 1 8 años.

-"Bueno, según bulma"- empezó a contar con sus dedos y una vez que hizo eso, dijo: -"Debería tener unos treinta y tantos años, eso, jejejejejej"- para después rascarse la nuca con una sonrisa a lo que Saori algo extrañado al saiyajin "Lo vi por alguna parte ya que mmmmmmm" pensó la reencarnación de la diosa atena, pero Shina decidió hablar pero fue interrumpido por el saiyajin.

-"Si vas a decirme que aparento ser joven, eso es correcto, quizás es el portal que me hizo más joven pero no siento que mis poderes hayan disminuido"- reveló un Gokú mirando sus manos y así siguieron hablando y se hicieron amigos el saiyajin y los demás caballeros a excepción de dos, uno está en las montañas de los cincos picos en China y el otro se perdió el rastro desde aquel día enla isla de la reina de la muerte.

Al paso de unas horas, Gokú, Saori, Shina y los demás fueron a la mansión siendo recibido por el calvo mayordomo llamado Tatsumi Tokumaru, la pelo lila de ojos verde azulados presentó a sus dos nuevos huésped del cosa que el mayordomo se presentó y el saiyajin quedó como Wow y lo veía muy elegante en comparación con la casa de Bulma.

-"¿Sorprendido?"- preguntó con una leve risita por parte de la peli lila a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"En realidad, si, ya que son pocos los lugares de este tipo en donde fui, recuerdo haber ido cuando niño pero resultó ser más oscuro que éste y muy raro, pero tu casa es muy acogedor"- eso causó que Saori sonriera de lado a lado causando una sospecha en la peli verde, pero de repente, el estómago de Gokú rugió causando que las chica y los caballeros se rieran nerviosamente ya que no se han tomado la costumbre de oír semejante rugido en el estómago de alguien, pero Saori les mandó a sus cocineros a hacer un banquete y así pasó el día hasta anochecer.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…..

Shina despertó muy temprano para salir a meditar ya que los acontecimientos de hace dos días y al conocer al saiyajin la dejó pensando en muchas cosas y una de esas cosas es el saiyajin que miró su rostro por primera vez, "Le digo o no le digo" ese era el dilema que tiene en su mente, ya en el patio de la mansión escuchó a alguien enumerando a escalas mayores de arriba de los mil patra especificar, ella fue hacia el lugar y vio al saiyajin haciendo flexiones cabeza arriba exponiendo sus duro torso y un buzo deportivo que le regaló Tatsumi, ella se quedaba mirando ni tan asombrada ya que ella pasó por lo mismo como también los demás caballeros y Shina escuchó al saiyajin decir.

-"4997… 4998 ….. 4999 yyyyyy 5000"- exclamó el saiyajin con algo de sudor en su frente, se puso de pie de forma majestuosa y se secó su frente, volteó para ver a una Shina que la está mirando de forma tranquila en su hermoso rostro de ojos verdes.

-"Hola, Shina, ¿vienes a entrenar?"- preguntó el saiyajin con su típica sonrisa a la amazona del santuario de Atenas.

-"Si quieres entrenar conmigo, entonces, lo haré"- fue la respuesta de una sonriente Shina ya que por ser una amazona, fueron entrenadas para proteger el santuario y a su diosa atena.

-"Quiero ver qué tan fuertes eres, Shina"- se puso en pose de pelea el saiyajin sin su armadura, cosa que la peli verde hizo lo mismo pero miró la extraña pose de pelea del saiyajin, recordó que que él entrenó el estilo llamado la tortuga, entonces ella usó su velocidad y de un parpadeo, está frente a frente con Gokú, ella con una sonrisa le lanzó un puñetazo dirigida hacia el rostro del saiyajin que tiene como oponente a lo que Gokú atrapa el puño de la amazonas con una sonrisa desafiante hacia a la chica.

-"Nada mal para una chica como tú, una buena peleadora"- dijo un saiyajin de frente y ella con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Eso no es todo, Kyaaa"- lanzó una patada alta en la cara del saiyajin que soltó el agarre de la chica que lo quedó un poco aturdido, ella aprovechó el momento y a una máxima velocidad, se lanzó con una patada voladora hacia el saiyajin que cuando logró tocar el pecho del saiyajin pero sonó un..

 _Swoshhh_

Shina quedó sorprendida ante eso ya que pegó un espejismo del saiyajin en cuestión, ella todavía en pose de pelea mirando para todos lados y como no lo vio, decidió usar sus sentidos y cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella, exclamó:

-"Ahí estás"- y con su palma junta del lado derecho, si dispuso a golpear al saiyajin como si una espada se tratara, cosa que Gokú interceptó el golpe con una sonrisa.

-"Nada mal, pero te falta mucho para superarme"- y de un parpadeo, despareció y apareció delante de Shina que quedó muy sorprendida "Qué rápido es, ni siquiera lo vi moverse" pensó Shina que estaba frente a frente con Gokú.

-"Demuéstrame tu verdadero poder"- dijo un saiyajin desafiante a la amazona, ella se alejó un poco de él y a cinco metros de distancia, dijo de forma seria:

-"Si quieres que demuestre mi poder, entonces así será"- el saiyajin se puso el pose de pelea aumentando su Ki base mientras que el aura del cosmo de Shina aumentó y salió un aura de color morado.

-"Este es el poder del caballero de Ofiuco"- ella puso su mano hacia arriba como garra notando rayos de color púrpura y la constelación de la serpiente detrás de ella, Gokú muy sorprendido, dijo:

-"Wow, su poder está aumentando de golpe, pero es algo parecido al ki pero no es ki, ¿Qué será?"- Shaina sonrió y exclamó:

-"Garra Trueno"- y se lanzó con una ataque de rayos color púrpura con sus garras hacia el saiyajin que el saiyajin sonrió y con sus brazos en posición X para recibir el ataque de la santo de plata de lleno cosa que impactó sus ataque que lo retrocedió unos metros, ella sonrió mirando al saiyajin en su pose de pelea.

-"¿Qué te pareció, Gokú de Sagitario?"- preguntó una sonriente Shaina de Ofiuco de forma desafiante, el saiyajin se sacudió un poco y con una sonrisa de lado a lado, respondió a la chica.

-"Eres una guerrea muy fuerte, pero debes entrenar más para que me dejes en serios aprietos y ahora te demostraré mi poder base"- concluyó de decir el saiyajin y con una mirada seria, desapareció y apareció delante de ella dejándola en shock y con un leve golpe en el vientre de la chica que la dejó sin aire y botando saliva de su boca, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Tienes un potencial grande, sigue así"- Gokú soltó su puño del vientre de la chica y esta se arrodilló abrazándose a sí misma "Es muy fuerte, con un simple golpe, me dejó así" pensó la peli verde para sí, el saiyajin portador de la armadura de Sagitario la ayudó a que se estabilizara y le decía que respirara tranquilamente cosa que la chica lo hizo así, se quedaron un rato así y Shaina decidió romper el silencio y dijo:

-"Eres muy fuerte, ¿Qué poder usas para tener tanta fuerza?"-

-"Ah verdad, no les dije a los chicos, se llama Ki"- respondió el saiyajin con una sonrisa típica de él a lo que Shaina con dudas, preguntó:

-"¿Ki, Qué es el Ki?"- el saiyajin se puso su mano en la barbilla pensativo mientras que Shaina estaba mirando atento mientras que Saori miró todo desde su terraza en el momento en que Gokú se puso a entrenar admirando su cuerpo bien trabajado hasta la pelea de entrenamiento con Shaina, al saiyajin le salió una idea y dijo lo siguiente.

-"MMMMM, ya sé, el ki es la energía que posee cada ser viviente, cuando uno entrena mucho tanto mentalmente como Físicamente, podemos usar ese ki que está en nuestro interior o algo así como me dijeron mis maestros, jejejejej"- la peli verde asintió ante la explicación de Gokú y concluyó en algo.

-"Es como el cosmos, algo que viene de nuestro interior"- dijo Shaina con una mirada de "Con que eso era" cruzándose los brazos.

-"Con que cosmo, ¿eh?, esa energía que sentí cuando me lanzaste tu ataque, es muy parecido al ki"- Eso dejó muy claro la energía que porta la chica y lo que tuvo que pasar para controlarla y hacer uso del cosmo, (NDA: Es casi lo mismo o lo mismo, se asemejan un poco), Shaina iba a decir algo pero.

-"Ese poder, es el similar al de Aioria de Leo, pero…"- el saiyajin se detuvo y mirando seriamente al origen de ese poder e inconscientemente llamó a la armadura de Sagitario que está frente de él dejando muy sorprendida a Shainam entonces la armadura se desarmó y vino hacia Gokú, una vez investido con la armadura.

-"Shaina, después hablamos, siento malas intenciones de la persona que tiene esa cosa llamado Cosmo"- dijo el saiyajin seriamente a lo que la peli verde asintió, el saiyajin en vez de usar la teletransportación, decidió usar la técnica de velocidad que usó en Namek, levitó hacia una altura considerable y miró de reojo a Saori y con una sonrisa de tranquilidad a la chica que miraba un poco preocupada.

-"Ya volveré Saori"- terminó de decir Gokú y de un parpadeo, se fue hacia ese lugar dejando a una Saori con el corazón latiendo rápido sin saber por qué, ella solo se dijo "Espero que vuelvas Gokú" y ella cerró sus ojos y puso una mano en su corazón.

EN LAS MONTAÑAS DE LOS CINCOS PICOS….

-"Por desafiarme, yo máscara mortal de Cáncer te elimaré, caballero de Dragón"- concentró su cosmos y una especie de portal se abrió detrás del santo dorado de cáncer mientras que el caballero de Dragón llamado Shiryu quedó paralizado "No puedo moverme y estoy siendo llevado hacia ese hueco" pensó el caballero dragón en shock y el viejo maestro que miró todo, dijo con sorpresa:

-"Está usando el sekishiki Meikai Ha"- Mascara mortal solo sonrió con arrogancia hacia el caballero de bronce y el santo de Libra.

-"Después de que termine contigo, mataré a tu maestro por órdenes de su ilustrísimo"- iba a decir algo más el caballero de cáncer pero…

-"No dejaré que hagas eso a mis amigos, máscara mortal"- dijo una voz conocida para Shiryu, Kiki y el maestro, el tipo se manifestó y era un caballero dorado de cabellos lila largo, dos puntos en su frente y una mirada tranquila.

-"Mu de Aries, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó un Caballero de cáncer con una sorpresa, Mu iba a decir algo pero…

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento comprimido se manifestó en el lugar, una vez que pasó todo lo del viento, el maestro sonrió al ver a la persona como también Mu, máscara mortal miró al responsable y cesó su ataque, quedó en shock y vio el aura blanca casi dorado que desprendía el chico, sabía muy bien que lo estaba suprimiendo, él miró la abrmadura y era la de sagitario.

-"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó un shockeado caballero de cáncer por la sorpresa de ver muy pronto al caballero de Sagitario o sea, al nuevo.

-"Mi nombre es Gokú, el nuevo"- respondió el saiyajin seriamente al hombre en frente de él.

-"¿Vienes a pelear contra mí o contra los traidores del santuario?"- preguntó Máscara mortal, el saiyajin respondió:

-"Solo vengo a cumplir la promesa del anterior caballero de Sagitario, proteger a Athena y tú tienes malas intenciones, así que vete"- Eso dejó pasmado a Cáncer que sin más opción que retirarse, dijo:

-"Pagarán muy caro por traicionar al santuario, Dragón si quieres una revancha, te esperaré en el santuario"- y con eso, se fue caminando hacia la cascada y desapareció del lugar, el saiyajin miró hasta el final la salida del santo de Cáncer, él con un suspiro, miró a los demás y los saludó:

-"Hola"-

-"Bienvenido, Gokú el nuevo caballero de Sagitario"- dijo el viejo maestro de los cincos picos de China, el saiyajin lo saludó.

-"Un gusto, se ve que es muy fuerte"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-"Un gusto en conocer al nuevo caballero de Sagitario, Soy Mu de Aries"- dijo el caballero especialista en reparar armaduras.

-"Un gusto Mu"-

-"Hola, soy Shiryu caballero del Dragón"- saludó Shiryu extendiendo su mano cosa que el saiyajin le correspondió el gesto del pelinegro de cabellos largos.

-"Hola, Shiryu, soy Gokú"- lo dijo con su típica sonrisa y así empezó una amistad entre los tres caballeros dorados más el santo de bronces del Dragón, "Al parecer Gokú tiene un poder enorme, el patriarca no la tendrá nada fácil ahora que Athena tiene un nuevo caballero en sus filas" pensó el viejo maestro Dohko de libra con una sonrisa sincera.

Fin del capítulo 2

Nda: Se viene la pelea en el santuario contra los dorados pero lo que más va a destacar, es la pelea de Gokú vs Saga primer round en vez de Shun. Eso y lo otro, hay gente que le gusta el bardo de criticar en anónimo, por qué no lo hacen en un userr o que hagan su propio fics con sus leyes y lógicas, ¿´no es mucho pedir?, el amigo pietrov lo hizo de forma constructiva y le digo que estoy reescribiendo el primer capítulo, eso.

PD: Usare la sangre de Athena para algo, eso.

PD2: Vayan al fics de hermanos en las batallas en mi segunda cuenta kenazo25 para una opinión para ver si la sigo ya que tengo borradores de ese fics y de los demás, quizás esta semana subo el del jefe Youkai, eso.


	3. Chapter 3

EL Guerrero Dorado, Portador de la Armadura de Sagitario:

NDA: He vuelto después de unos 10 episodios de los supercampeones y recién pasaron las mitad de la cancha, ok, ahora con el fics, varios me recomendaron a Pandora, es bella, a la sirena de la saga de Poseidón en la cual no me desagrada en lo absoluto, pero veré si ponerle, sigo pensando que la edad de Saori es muy menor para Gokú pero por ahora estará con él como las dos amazonas así que tranqui…

No soy dueño de nada de nada así que eso, lo hago por Hobbie tal y como dijo el señor Saitama de One punch man.

Capítulo 3: "Descubriendo nuevas habilidades, el viaje al santuario, las doces casas"

Mientras tanto en el salón del Patriarca del santuario….

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- reía maniáticamente el hombre de cabellos gris largo mientras se daba un baño de lujo con la arquitectura griega antigua con agua cálida para limpiar su cuerpo sin revelar su cara.

-"Hace trece años desde que ella simulaba estar escondida en el cuarto interior, pero no fue fácil"- se dijo a sí mismo el patriarca en voz alta. –"Al parecer hay un caballero de Sagitario por lo que me informó máscara de la muerte, Son Gokú, debo tener cuidado con él ya que si las cosas siguen así, todo se derrumbará"- terminó el patriarca mientras se puso de pie para salir de la bañera de lujo para ponerse los atuendos que lo hace ver como el patriarca del santuario.

AHORA CON GOKÚ…

-"Así que dime Gokú, ¿de dónde vienes?"- dijo el Caballero del Dragón llamado Shiryu al saiyajin para saber más de su nuevo aliado mientra que Mu y Dohko miraban atento al origen del nuevo caballero de Oro y cómo alguien que salió de la nada se convirtió en un santo dorado sin tener que pasar por lo que los demás caballeros de Athena pasaron.

-"Bueno creo que me sentaré en esa roca y contaré mi historia, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes"- y así, Gokú reveló la historia de su vida, peleas y esas cosas hasta la saga de Majim Buu dejando sorprendido al caballero del Dragón y con las sospechas resuelta por parte del anciano maestro Dohko y Mu de Aries.

-"Ya veo, por eso la armadura te eligió como portador digno de la armadura de Sagitario"- fueron las palabras del anciano Dohko mientras estaba sentado al frente de la cascada de la montaña de los cinco picos.

-"Bueno, el anterior caballero me eligió para proteger a Saori ya que ella es la nueva Athena y esas cosas, yo solo acepté"- después de decir estas palabras, Gokú decidió conocer a los caballeros de Aries y Libra para luego llevarse muy bien hasta que…

-"Mu, te ves muy fuerte, lo puedo sentir, ¿podemos tener una pelea amistosa?"- preguntó un muy emocionado Gokú al caballero de Aries que sacó una pequeña carcajada en el viejo maestro, Mu solo se limitó a sonreír.

-"Me encantaría pelear contigo pero tengo que volver a las montañas para luego ir al santuario, a la casa de Aries, pero cuando termine todo, con gusto pelearé"-respondió Mu con una sonrisa que dejó un poco desanimado a Gokú pero dejó eso de lado.

-"Esperaré con ansias ese día"- Gokú dijo de forma emocionada que dejó a Mu con una risa nerviosa, "Este Gokú es muy especial, por algo es un caballero dorado" pensó Mu para luego despedirse e ir a las montañas, al Himalaya para luego ir con Kiki al santuario de Athena para vigilar la primera casa de Aries dejando a Dohko, Gokú y Shiryu.

-"Bueno como eres un caballero de Athena, debemos encontrarnos con Saori y los demás, Shiryu"- terminó de decir el saiyajin al caballero mientras Shunrei se despedía del peli negro, una vez que pasó eso, Gokú puso dos dedos en su frente para hacer la tele transportación mientras dijo al caballero Dragón.

-"Ven toca mi hombro e iremos a por Saori y los demás"- Shiryu solo miró desconcertado mientras que su maestro le dijo que hiciera caso del saiyajin a lo que el caballero dragón no tenía más opción que hacerle caso cosa que tocó el hombro de Gokú y éste último sintió el Ki de Shina que estaba en el mismo lugar en donde estaba entrenando y se fueron de un parpadeo dejando al Shunrei muy sorprendida pero no tanto al maestro que se dijo "Son Gokú, eres impredecible".

EN JAPÓN…

Shaina estaba pensando las cosas que pasó hace un poco más de 12 horas desde que Gokú llegó a su vida, vio que fue el primer hombre en ver su rostro, el que le salvó la vida de muerte segura frente a Aioria que fue manipulado por el patriarca para mandar a matar a Saori Kido, los caballeros de bronce y a todo aquel que se cruce en el camino para luego tomar la decisión de quedarse al lado de Gokú, el nuevo caballero de Sagitario, "Gokú" pensó dulcemente la peliverde mientras no tenía puesta esa máscara y con un ropaje deportivo que le fue prestado por Saori antes de que despertara, entrenaron juntos y aprendió más de él acerca del ki, "Ahora que lo pienso, el Ki y el cosmo son algo parecido, lo que siento en su interior es monstruoso" Shaina todavía estaba pensando hasta que…

-"Hola"- fue una voz masculina que conocía, ella se volteó y miró al causante de la voz.

-"Gokú"- dijo una Shaina con una voz melodiosa y tierna al ver a su posible interés amoroso ya que tiene que contarle lo de la ley Amazona, pero era muy pronto ya que es muy ingenuo.

-"Si, te presento a mi nuevo amigo y amigos de Seiya y los demás, Shiryu"- dijo el saiyajin presentando al caballero Dragón que Shaina saludó de forma cortés al igual que Shiryu y se dio cuenta que la mujer es un caballero del santuario al igual que sus amigos.

Una vez que pasó todo lo acontecido, Gokú se sacó su armadura formando a sagitario volviendo al cofre cuadrado grande de oro para ir a comer, pasó la hora de almuerzo por cortesía de la señorita Saori Kido y Gokú arrasó como bestia dejando más que sorprendido al grupo, Shun comía como un caballero al igual que su novio Hyoga, ok no, Shiryu solo sonreía por la forma de comer al igual que Seiya que hizo casi lo mismo que Gokú, Saori solo pensó los malos modales para comer de su caballero pero recordó la historia que él le contó y se le pasó pero, le enseñará modales para comer, Shaina comía los justo y necesario de forma normal, miró a un Gokú masacrando un pedazo de carne muy grande.

-"Vaya forma de comer Gokú"- dijo Seiya mientras arrasaba.

-"Sig ef ghe afi fe afifo…"- no terminó de hablar ya que…

-"Gokú, mastica primero y después habla"- fue Saori que lo reprendió suavemente mientras que Shina solo sonreía de la forma infantil de comer del saiyajin que masticó y tragó.

-"Si, como mucho para reponer energía, los saiyajin somos adictos a las batallas, por eso como mucho según Vegeta"- respondió Gokú dejando que Seiya y los demás comprendieran lo que Gokú dijo.

-"Pero aun así, debes tener modales para comer"- volvió a reprender Saori con suavidad a Gokú.

-"Pero Saori…"- no pudo terminar de pronunciar sus palabras ya que la reencarnación de Athena interrumpió y dijo:

-"Nada de pero, Gokú, te enseñaré modales para comer junto a mi mayordomo"- eso dejó pasmado a los demás incluyendo Shina.

-"Pero Saori, debemos ir al santuario para terminar la tiranía del Patriarca"- le recordó Seiya a la peli púrpura que es la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea.

-"Lo sé Seiya, iremos en dos días ya que tienes que recuperarte al igual que los demás"- Saori lo dijo con una cálida sonrisa que hizo sentir paz a los santos de bronce.

-"En cuanto a ti"- dijo severamente la diosa al saiyajin.

-"¿eh?, ¿Qué hice ahora?"- preguntó Gokú inquieto ya que su "debilidad" al parecer es una mujer que se enoja que le hizo recordar a su mejor amiga Bulma.

-"Tendrás que tomar clases de buenos modales para la mesa"- respondió Saori de forma autoritaria haciendo reir nerviosamente al saiyajin.

-"Pero debo entrenar antes de ir al santuario"- se excusó el saiyajin para tratar de convencer a Saori que deje eso de lado por el momento.

-"Pero una hora de tu tiempo no te afectará a tu tiempo para entrenar, ¿o no?"- fueron las palabras de la chica de cabellos lavanda dando punto final a la discusión.

-"Bueno, ufff, tú ganas, ¿Cuándo empezamos?"- preguntó Gokú resignado ante los mandatos de Saori que ella solo se limitó a sonreír con calidez.

-"En una hora Gokú"- el saiyajin asintió ante las palabras de la mujer frente a ella pero…

-"Saori-san, me gustaría estar en esa clase de buenos modales para ayudarla con Gokú"- fue la petición de una chica de cabellos verdes muy hermosa sin su máscara que la caracterizaba por ser una amazona ya que descubrió con quien quiere estar para amar.

-"No hay problemas, Shina, solo dime Saori"- respondió la reencarnación de la diosa atenea con una sonrisa dejando los celos de lado para ayudar a Gokú a que tenga modales en la mesa y no comer como bruto.

Una vez que pasó lo de los buenos modales, el saiyajin se puso a entrenar la sesión de entrenamiento antes de la cena, estaba haciendo los ejercicios de abdominales, sentadillas y flexiones de brazos, la diferencia que este último, Shina se sentó en la espalda del saiyajin mientras que éste último hacía las flexiones parecido al entrenamiento que tuvo krilin con roshi y la peli verde hacía la cuenta felizmente y al rato siguiente, Gokú completó los cinco mil de flexiones de brazos.

-"Wow, Gokú, cada día me sorprendes más"- dijo una Shina con una sonrisa cálida.

-"Nah, no es para tanto, lo hago siempre"- decía Gokú rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa que la chica solo sonrió por el contagio que hacía su digamos hombre destinado a amar ya que no quiere matarlo por la ley amazona, mientras que Athena miraba desde el balcón de la mansión Kido con esperanza en la batalla contra Arles, los demás hacían los preparativos para ir al santuario para una gran batalla contra los santos dorados.

Cuando los dos días pasaron, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shina, Gokú y Shina se dirigían en el jet privado de Saori mientras…

-"Oigan, que aburrido ir en avión podríamos hacer la tele transportación para llegar de inmediato al santuario"- dijo Gokú con un puchero infantil que sacó una gota de sudor en el rubio, el castaño y el peli negro largo, pero Athena le causó gracia lo infantil que es el nuevo caballero dorado de Sagitario mientras que Shina solo suspiró con resignación ante el comportamiento de su destinado.

-"Pero Gokú, dijiste que deberías saber el ki de esa persona para ir allí"- fueron las palabras de Seiya ya que había prestado atención a la historia y habilidades que le enseñaron a su compañero en batalla.

-"Pero…"- Gokú iba a decir algo acerca de que sabe el ki del caballero de Aries, pero lo interrumpió Saori al ver a Shun tomando en brazos al estilo nupcial a una mujer de cabellos rubios largo con una armadura y sin máscara que estaba inconsciente y él algo herido pero no de gravedad.

-"Miren es Shun"- dijo la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea mientras que los demás miraron con preocupación al peli verde.

-"¿Qué pasó Shun?"- preguntó el caballero del cisne a lo que el susodicho respondió:

-"Me atacaron los caballeros por mandato del patriarca"- a lo que él continuó.

-"Señorita Saori, por favor necesito llevar a mi amiga a un lugar seguro en donde lo atiendan…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que Gokú se acercó a ella y su ki se hallaba débil y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

-"Shun, déjame darle algo de mi energía para que ella se recupere más rápido"- fueron las palabras de Gokú en la cual, el peli verde solo asintió y la puso en el suelo, el saiyajin se arrodilló y puso su mano derecha en el pecho del medio de la chica rubia sin tocarla para darle un poco de energía que salió un aura dorada y cayó directo a la chica que es la amiga de Shun el caballero de Andrómeda, una vez que pasó eso, la chica abrió de a poco sus ojos, y esos ojos eran azules de lo más hermoso (nda: a no sé ahí, ese Shun la dejó en el club forever alone), miró a su amigo y posible interés amoroso, ella dijo:

-"¿estoy muerta?"- a lo que el caballero de Andrómeda solo sonrió y respondió:

-"No, estás sana y salva"- eso dejó con una sonrisa cálida a la chica llamada hasta que un "ejem" que la rubia salió de su trance ya que acababa de despertar de esa pesadilla para mirar al otro lado en el que había seis personas más dos mujeres y cuatro hombre más Shun, Saori solo extendió su mano a la chica rubia en la que ella sintió una paz interna y decidió corresponder dicho gesto y se levantó para ponerse de pie.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Saori Kido y la reencarnación de la Diosa Atenea"- se presentó la peli púrpura de trece años de edad a lo que la chica rubia solo dijo:

-"Un honor en conocerla Señorita Atenas, Soy June de Camaleón, amazona de la isla Andrómeda"- ella se inclinó pero la chica de cabellos púrpura se negó ante tal acto a lo que ella solo cedió, entonces la diosa continuó con sus palabras.

-"June un gusto, te presento a los amigos de Shun"- la chica al decir esas palabras, pidió a los demás presentarse, la primera que lo hizo fue una tal amazona de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color, piel cremosa y vestida con la armadura plateada de Ofiuco.

-"Hola, soy Shaina la amazona de plata de Ofiuco"- ella se presentó en un tono formal en señal de saludo en la cual la rubia asintió.

-"Hola Soy Gokú"- se presentó el saiyajin con sus típica sonrisa de los Son que le causó gracia y una risita a June que solo relajó un poco como también correspondiendo el saludo.

-"Soy Shiryu el caballero del Dragón"- se presentó el caballero discípulo del viejo maestro Dohko el caballero de Libra.

-"Soy Hyoga, el caballero del Cisne"- se presentó el rubio con cortesía.

-"Seiya, el caballero de Pegaso"- dijo el castaño saludando al igual como lo hizo el saiyajin a lo que él continuó.

-"Ahora que pasó todo esto, deberíamos subir al avión para ir al santuario"- Gokú iba a decir algo acerca de la tele transportación pero fue interrumpido por Shun para decirle algo a su amiga por el viaje.

-"June, a donde vamos es muy peligroso, no quiero que te pase algo malo como pasó hace unas ho…"- la rubio no lo dejó terminar a lo que ella dijo:

-"Lo sé, Shun, pero quiero ayudar, no quiero ver más muerte, estoy sola y no tengo donde ir"- fueron las palabras de June en forma quebradiza a lo que Gokú se percató de eso y se puso más serio, se acercó a ella y ella lo miró, pero el saiyajin dijo estas palabras.

-"Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero si quieres ir a pelear al santuario, no hay vuelta atrás sabiendo lo peligroso que es, ¿estás segura de eso?"- June miró a los ojos de Gokú y ella con determinación respondió:

-"Si, mataron a mi maestro y a todos los que se opusieron a él, sé que la orden vino del santuario, asi que quiero ir"- Gokú solo asintió e iba a decir algo de la tele transportación pero fue interrumpido por Seiya.

-"Bueno ahora que estamos dispuesto a ir, deberíamos tomar el avión e ir a Grecia"- los demás asintieron a las palabras del caballero de Pegaso y despegaron dejando sin opción a Gokú que le espera un largo viaje.

Pasó unas horas en el avión pasando de todo, Gokú comportándose de forma infantil siendo regañado por Saori para después por Shina acerca de comportarse como un niño a lo que el saiyajin con un puchero decía que era muy aburrido que los demás solo lo miraban extrañado al saiyaji incluyendo June que estaba teniendo una conversación agradable con su amigo Shun pero al pasar el rato, el saiyajin estaba aburrido y con sueño para quedarse dormido en uno de los asientos de dos pasajeros para luego Shina poner la cabeza de su destinado en su regazo para que él saiyajin tomara los muslo de la chica peli verde como almohada y se quedó dormido como un tronco roncando levemente causando una risita en Shina dejando algo celosa a Saori por un rato, ella miraba esa escena pero recordó algo y se puso a pensar, Mientras Seiya conversaba con Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun y June.

-"No puedo creer que la isla Andrómeda haya sido destruido por un solo caballero dorado"- dijo el caballero del cisne con sorpresa que los demás asintieron y Shun tomó la palabra.

-"Pero June y Yo la reconstruiremos para que podamos vivir en armonía ya que es nuestro Hogar"- Esas palabras sacó una sonrisa cálida en la rubia amazona de Camaleón y ella dijo:

-"Si, una vez que termine todo esto, podemos reconstruir la isla Andrómeda en memoria del maestro"- terminó de decir la rubia de ojos azules.

-"Si, me parece una buena idea de ambos, así se debe hacer, ¿no es cierto Sao…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que la chica peli lavanda estaba mirando fijamente a un Gokú dormido y pensando acerca del patriarca pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras del caballero de Pegaso.

-"¿Qué te pasa Saori?"- fue la pregunta de Seiya que la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea Salió de su trance y miró al castaño con un leve rubor en su mejilla.

-"Eh, no, nada, Seiya estaba pensando en el maestro del santuario"- fueron las a palabras de Saori que llamó la atención de Shina mientras acariciaba el cabello de su destinado.

-"¿En Arles?"- preguntó Seiya que la peli lavanda asintió con tranquilidad para decir estas palabras.

-"El antiguo Señor murió repentinamente y por eso, su hermano Arles se convirtió en el nuevo maestro, pero me pregunto si es el verdadero"- eso dejó con sorpresa a los presentes menos a Gokú que estaba durmiendo como un tronco.

-"¿tú crees que el maestro anterior no está muerto y que puedes estar vivo?"- preguntó Seiya con sorpresa.

-"¿eso quiere decir que hay dos maestro en el santuario, Saori?"- Preguntó un curioso Shun a la peli lavanda.

-"No, solo ha habido un solo maestro en mucho tiempo"- respondió Saori a Shun con sabiduría.

-"Entonces el antiguo maestro y Arles resultan ser la misma persona"- concluyó Hyoga a lo que Seiya solo dijo:

-"No Hyoga, el maestro que conozco es una persona literalmente diferente a él"- recordó el Flashback cuando se ganó la armadura de Pegaso y las palabras honorables que le dijo el maestro que el castaño lo recordó para siempre.

-"Entonces el maestro tiene dos caras, la del bien y la del mal"- fue la otra conclusión de Rubio caballero del cisne mientras que June y Shina no dijeron ninguna palabra ya que lo que dijo Hyoga era cierto.

-"Eso es lo que me pregunto, los tres caballeros dorados que conozco son Aioria de Leo, Milo de Escorpión, Aioros de Sagitario y…. Son Gokú, el sucesor de Aioros de Sagitario"- pausó sus palabras mirando al durmiente saiyajin con una mirada de ternura mientras que Shina solo sonreía cálidamente al rostro tranquilo de su destinado, el saiyajin, mientras que June quedó pasmada y decidió decir algo.

-"Entonces él es un caballero dorado, ¿verdad?"- la rubia apuntó a Gokú con sorpresa en la cual Shun solo asintió y dijo:

-"Un buen aliado para la pelea en el santuario"- la chica se calmó ya que tuvo una mala experiencia con un caballero dorado.

-"Si, cuando se tomaron la isla de Andrómeda, ellos tres son de los tantos importante de los doces signo del Zodiaco"- terminó de decir Atenea dejando muy pensativo a los demás incluyendo a las chicas.

-"Doce signo del Zodíaco"- fueron las palabras de Seiya que se sorprendió de que hay más de tres caballeros dorados.

-"Asi es Seiya esos doces signos dorados podrían ser los doce caballeros dorados"- reveló Saori para continuar diciendo.

-"Y me temo que el maestro podría ser uno de los doce caballeros dorados"-

-"¿has dicho que hay doce caballeros dorado?"- preguntó el santo de bronce del Cisne con seriedad absoluta.

-"y el maestro es uno de ellos"- terminó de decir Shun con algo de preocupación al igual que las demás que Shiryu solo pensó en que conoció al caballero de Cáncer, Mu de Aries y su maestro, también Gokú, así que es una tarea muy difícil ir allí pero no hay vuelta atrás ya que para vivir tranquilo, deben derrocar al maestro y sus caballeros.

-"Pero la armadura dorada debe portarse por alguien que luche por la justicia y de verdadero valor"- fueron las palabras del castaño portador del caballero de Pegaso y miró su puño para preguntarse:

-"¿por qué la usa un demonio como ese Arles?"- pensó un poco y llegó a esa conclusión.

-"El maestro seguramente tiene dos caras, la del bien y la del mal, como dijo Hyoga"- eso dejó con sorpresa a los demás mientras Gokú dormía como si nada le hubiese pasado.

Hubo un silencio ya que pensaban que armadura portaría el maestro del santuario y al pasar el rato, Saori concluyó que el maestro Arles era el caballero de Geminis.

-"Entonces debe ser de los más fuerte"- esas palabras por parte de Shiryu llegó a oídos de Gokú que despertó de Golpe para aparecer delante de los caballeros de Bronce frente a Saori.

-"así que el maestro de ese santuario es muy fuerte al igual que los caballeros dorados, ¿verdad?"- el saiyajin dijo muy emocionado ya que este mundo no le parecerá tan aburrido, si Aioria es fuerte y sabía que no estaba usando toda su fuerza, el saber que hay doce caballeros, once querrá decir y que el maestro sea uno de ellos, su sangre saiyajin hizo arder de emoción.

-"Si, Gokú, son muy fuertes"- dijo una sorprendida Saori Kido tras el repentino cambio de ambiente que generó Gokú, su caballero.

-"Entonces no debemos esperar e iré de inmediato.."- cuando Gokú iba a hacer la tele transportación, Saori lo detuvo y dijo:

-"Cálmate Gokú, solo ten paciencia y hagamos las cosas bien"-el saiyajin miró con un puchero infantil a la diosa que la hizo titubear un poco.

-"Pero Saori, ¿Cuánto falta?"- preguntó Gokú como si de un niño se tratara cuando van de viaje.

-"Unas dos horas más"- respondió la chica que es la reencarnación de Athena.

-"Ah, que aburrido, entonces me dormiré"- cuando estaba a punto de ir a Shina para poner su cabeza en el regazo de la amazona, Saori tomó de la mano al saiyajin que éste se volteó y miró a la sonrojada peli lavanda.

-"¿Qué pasa Saori?"- preguntó el saiyajin con curiosidad ya que el repentino toque le llamó mucho la atención.

-"Es, bueno, Gokú, podrías poner tu cabeza en mi regazo por si no te molesta"- Gokú pensó ante eso y solo sonrió.

-"Pues, bueno"- Gokú se acostó en la silla para poner su cabeza en el regazo de Saori que ella logró acariciar el cabello del saiyajin sacando celos de Shina que ella se dijo: "No me daré por vencida, decidí amar a Gokú, Saori, él es mío" terminó de pensar la chica de cabellos verdes con determinación y así pasó el rato en el viaje.

Después de dos horas y algo, llegaron a la salida del santuario, el avión aterrizó en una de las arenas de pelea en la que Seiya se ganó la armadura de Pegaso, saliendo Seiya y los demás, un Gokú despierto llevando la armadura de Sagitario en su espalda, pero Seiya pensó en Marin que se sospechaba que era su hermana, pero faltaba mucho para concluir eso.

Entonces un misterioso hombre enmascarado que estaba esperando a los demás Caballeros de Bronces, les dio la bienvenida y los guió hacia la escalera de la primera casa de Sagitario, Gokú solo miró seriamente ya que ese tipo tenía malas intenciones, pero una vez que iban a subir a la casa de Aries, el tipo encapuchado sacó su ropaje y era un caballero de Plata y dijo:

-"No permitiré que accedan a la casa de Aries, Flecha fantasma"- atacó con miles de flechas el caballero de plata hacia los demás pero Gokú se interpuso y pudo interceptar la mayoría de los ataques mientras que los demás caballeros y la amazona esquivaron dicho ataque para que Seiya lanzara su meteoro de pegaso al caballero plateado dejándolo al borde de la muerte, pero…

Saori no pudo esquivar ese ataque y una flecha en su pecho derecho le impactó dejándola muy herida y cayendo inconsciente que Gokú la interceptó para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-"Saori"- exclamaron los demás caballeros y las dos amazonas mientras que Gokú se maldijo de no interceptar los ataque de ese caballero.

-"Jjajajajajajajajajajajajaj"- se reía el caballero que apenas se puso de pie mientras que Gokú miraba con enojo al caballero que le lanzó la flecha dorada.

-"No funcionará, No pueden hacer nada para sacar la flecha de su pecho, solo el Señor lo puede hacer, es imposible cualquier intento que hagan"- reveló ese caballero de las flechas fantasmas.

-"¿Qué dices?"- exclamó Seiya con rabia.

-"Solo tienen tiempo, Doce horas"- lo dijo mirando a la torre del que cuyos fuegos se encendieron mostrando los signos del Zodiaco.

-"cada hora que pasa de las doces casas y si no logran vencer a los doces caballeros y al maestro en doce horas, el destino de esa mujer será su muerte y la flecha estará incrustada en su corazón, jajajajajajajajajaj… ahhhhhhh"- no pudo terminar de reírse ya que una ráfaga de ki le llegó de lleno y lo desintegró totalmente dejando en la nada a ese caballero, las chicas y los demás caballeros presente miraron a Gokú sorprendido del repentino cambio, el saiyajin recordó la muerte de sus amigos en la pelea contra Majin Buu, como también la de Cell y contra Freezer que lo hizo encolerizar, pero una mano acarició el rostro del saiyajin que el saiyajin miró y era Saori que con una sonrisa cansada, dijo:

-"No perderé mi valor, confío en ustedes, en especial, tú"- entonces ella cerró sus ojos pero aún con vida y Seiya dijo:

-"Resiste, tendremos doce horas para llegar al cuarto del maestro"-

-"Pero no podemos dejar a Athena en un lugar horrible"- dijo Shun preocupado, pero.

-"No se preocupen, me haré cargo de ella"- dijo Shina con determinación.

-"Si yo también"- complementó June, Seiya iba a decir Algo pero…

-"Está bien, confío en ustedes"- dijo el saiyajin dejando a Saori en el suelo de forma delicada para luego ponerse de pie.

-"Si debemos regresar doce horas"- el saiyajin asintió junto a los demás caballeros de la esperanza.

"Te veré cara a cara, Arles, esto no te lo perdonaré" pensó el saiyajin mientras que la armadura de Sagitario llegó a él y lo armó como pasó con los demás caballeros para empezar las duras batallas de las doce casas para salvar a Atenea.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3…

NDA: Me atrasé, sorry por eso, pero haré lo posible por actualizar estos fics, así que la batalla en las doces casas está por comenzar, para ser justo en el otro capítulo diré algo sobre saga y lo poderoso que es en el universo de saint seiya, eso sería y el por qué le di una armadura a Gokú que es la de Sagitario, eso sería…

Lo otros fics a actualizar por orden..

EL jefe del clan sun wukong recta final.

Ikkitousen Z: "la rival peligrosa llamada Ryofu"

Dragon Ball waifu dimensional: "La ayuda de Gokú a Medaka con los problemas con los animales"

Guerrero celestial: "recordando su vida y el inicio de civil war"

Esos sería por ahora…


	4. Chapter 4

NDA: Han pasado más de no sé cuánto tiempo, bueno para aclarar algo, los de las doces casas en sí es un desafío pero aguarden, solo haré canon la de Cancer que pasaremos de largo, bueno ahí verán lo que debo hacer sin spoiler, enfocaré al saiyajin y una que otra pelea importante, entonces para terminar, lo de las chicas me dijeron de Titis la sirena y de Pandora de Hades, falta Asgard y después chao, no más waifus ya que mi preciosura siempre será Shaina ya que la hicieron hermosa en Omega, ahora sin más relleno empiezo.

No soy dueño de las franquicias mencionadas, solo lo hago por hobbie y para armar el bardo, ok no….

Capítulo 4: "la Batalla de las doces casas, Gokú vs Aldebarán de Tauro"

-"Gokú"- dijo Shaina acercándose a Gokú que éste estaba a punto de irse con los santos de Bronces.

-"Si, ¿Qué pasa, Shaina?"- preguntó el saiyajin con la armadura de Sagitario puesta, ella de frente al saiyajin solo dijo.

-"Vuelve con vida"- fue la petición de la hermosa peliverde con la máscara amazona puesta ya que como se dice, ella decidió amar a su Salvador, pero debe decírselo.

-"No te preocupes, los chicos y yo llegaremos vivos y salvando a Athena"- dijo Gokú dejando tranquila a la hermosa peli verde portadora de la armadura de Ofiuco.

-"¿lo prometes?"- preguntó de forma suplicante a su amado saiyajin de otro mundo que él solo sonrió dejando sonrojada a la chica debajo de su máscara.

-"Pues claro, te lo prometo Shaina"- Gokú le hizo esa promesa a la amazona de Ofiuco que ella solo asintió para abrazar de forma amorosa al mencionado para decir.

-"Te esperaré, cariño"- esto último lo dijo en un susurro que el saiyajin no se percató ante eso y dijo:

-"Iremos al santuario, Saori, regresaremos pase lo que pase"- dijo Gokú con seriedad para poner sus dos dedos el índice y medio para que los demás caballeros de bronces hicieron una cadena de tocarse el hombro para que Gokú busque el ki de aries y lo encontró está en la primera casa en la cual, desaparecieron y aparecieron en la entrada de la casa de Aries.

-"Así que este es la casa de aries"- dijo Shiryu al mirar seriamente la primera casa que tiene un estilo griego clásico y cuando estaban a punto de entrar…

Una gran roca se dirigió hacia los santos de bronces y Gokú, pero la diferencia es que por precaución, Seiya y los demás lo esquivaron pero el saiyajin lo detuvo con su mano para luego desintegrarlo quedando polvo de arena.

-"No esperaba menos del nuevo caballero de Sagitario, Son Gokú"- fue la voz que provenía de la entrada de la casa de Aries, salió el portador de la armadura de dicha casa a paso lento dejando en shock a los demás de bronces pero Gokú tenía una mirada calculadora es indica que está en modo de batalla.

-"Mu, ¿por qué no te encuentras en Jamir?"- fue lo que dijo Seiya de forma sorprendida que Mu solo sonreía mirando a un serio saiyajin.

-"Así que tú eres el caballero dorado de Aries, ¿o me equivoco?"- fue lo que dijo Shiryu al sentir el cosmos de Aries que era la misma cuando se encontraron en las montañas de los cincos picos en China mientras Cáncer hizo su aparición al igual que Gokú.

-"¿oye que te pasa?, ¿no vas a interferir en nuestra empresa de salvar a Saori?"- fue lo que dijo Hyoga recriminado al caballero de Aries pensando que él es un aliado de la señorita Saori Kido.

-"¿Y qué piensan hacer si eso es cierto?"- fue lo que dijo Mu en forma desafiante y sonriendo de forma tranquila que dejó con más sorpresa por la supuesta traición de Aries.

-"¿Hablas en serio?"- fueron las palabras indignante de Seiya mientras que Gokú no decía nada ya que miraba seriamente la situación en la que estaban.

-"No, tú prometiste derrotar a Arles en las montañas de los cinco picos, ¿lo recuerdas?"- el caballero del Dragón le hizo hacer recordar dicha promesa que hizo mientras hizo la visita a dicho lugar en china.

-"No tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos doce horas para salvar a Saori"- fue lo que dijo el caballero de Andrómeda a Mu de forma preocupante por eso ya que tenían que pelear contra el caballero de oro.

-"Ni tú vas a detenernos"- cuando seiya dijo estas palabras, iba a pelear para pasar de casa para salvar a Saori, fue detenido por el caballero Dragón.

-"Déjamelo a mí"- dijo Shiryu mirando con los ojos cerrados a Mu por lo ciego que está en la pelea contra el caballero de plata de Medusa.

-"¿estás seguro, Shiryu?"- preguntó el saiyajin a su amigo ya que el poder de Mu sobrepasa y por mucho a los santos de Bronce y dudaba si su amigo es rival para el otro amigo de oro.

-"Si Gokú-san, debo hacer esto"- dijo el caballero Dragón al saiyajin que éste solo suspiró ya que como saiyajin no debe interferir en las batallas de uno así que aceptó.

-"Mu, estoy muy decepcionado de Ti, yo seré tu oponente"- y con esas palabras, Shiryu dio un salto alto para luego hacer una pirueta y cuando iba cayendo contra Mu, le lanzó una patada de costado con intención de herir la parte de la nuca de Mu que conectó dicho golpe pero eso no pasó ya que antes el caballero de Aries con su dedo le dio en la costilla que lo dejó paralizado por unos segundos que el peli negro largo y ciego cayó al suelo para luego mirar al caballero de Aries que éste ni se inmutaba con su dedo índice extendido mirando seriamente al saiyajin, pero lugo miró al caballero Dragón y con la misma técnica iba a mandar a volar a Shiryu pero éste se cubrió con su escudo y cuando hubo contacto con el dedo de Mu, un poder dorado lo cubrió y lo mandó a volar para chocar contra el muro de piedra quedando incrustado para luego caer al suelo el caballero de bronce, pero hay un problema, el escudo de Shiryu que se pensó que es el más duro, fue rota por el poder de Mu, los demás miraron a los dos caballeros de Oro frente a frente, un silencio de ambos, pero Mu sacó la palabras…

-"Son Gokú, ya sabes lo que es cosmos, ¿cierto?"-

-"Más o menos, pero… llegué recién a este mundo y me estoy familiarizando con el cosmos, pero, es casi lo mismo que el Ki"- dijo el saiyajin al caballero que de un parpadeo ya apareció frente al saiyajin que éste ya lo vio venir.

-"Ya veo, pero con tu poder bruto puedes ganar algunas peleas, pero contra el patriarca no, debes vincular el cosmos como lo haces con el ki"- Dijo el caballero dorado de aries que éste liberó su cosmos y su aura dorada que el saiyajin se percató de eso no a la primera sino a la segunda (NDA: Gokú aprende rápido cuando se trata de técnicas o sino vean los capítulos de DBZ/DBS o hasta Gt y este Gokú es más experimentado si es maestro experto del Ki, ¿Qué dificultad tendrá de aprender el cosmo aunque dicen que el ki es lo mismo que el cosmos, pero en este fics pongámosle casi parecido y Mu tiene conocimiento ya del poder de Gokú, solo quiere que suelte el poder máximo con el ki/Cosmos).

-"Así, ¿sientes el cosmos rondando de mi?"- preguntó un muy imponente Mu de Aries que Gokú solo asintió ya que sabe cómo liberar tal poder.

" _Son Gokú, en ti encomiendo a Athena, protégela"_ Gokú escuchó esa voz que pertenecía a Aiolos el anterior caballero de Oro de Sagitario y recordó que para proteger a Athena, una mujer que en estos pocos días, le dio un lugar donde vivir y a pesar de su carácter, le agradaba y esa calidez que sintió de su cosmos o aura por así decirlo, él tenía que superar sus límites, "Lo haré" pensó el saiyajin prendido y dio todo su poder, su ki base pasó al SSJ1, pero después cerró sus ojos y cuando pasó…. Un cosmos ha nacido, la estrella de la constelación de Sagitario hizo su presencia y la armadura de Sagitario brilló por el poder de Gokú vinculado con el cosmos gracias a la armadura y de forma instantánea, se transformó en SSJ2, su aura dorada y rayos alrededor dejó pasmado a Mu ya que no esperó esto pasara muy rápido, "Pero esto no es todo su poder, no está aumentando su poder" pensó un muy sorprendido Mu al igual que los santos de Bronce que quedaron en Shock por el poder monstruoso del saiyajin.

EN LA ENTRADA DEL SANTUARIO….

Shaina y June miraron en dirección a la casa de Aries ya que sintieron tal poder…

-"Ese Cosmos"- dijo June de forma sorprendida mientras cuidaban de Saori.

-"Si, es Gokú"- dijo la peli verde con una sonrisa al sentir el poder de Gokú, el caballero de Sagitario, "No es todo tu poder, ¿verdad?" pensó la chica con esperanza ya que se dio cuenta de la tiranía del patriarca Arles cuando se dio cuenta que Saori es la reencarnación de Athena y se unió al lado de los buenos como también Gokú influyó en ella cuando vio su rostro por primera vez.

EN EL LUGAR DE LAS AMAZONAS…

-"¿Qué es ese cosmos que viene del santuario, acaso será…?"- no puso terminar sus palabras ya que se dio cuenta a quien pertenece dicho cosmos y decidió ir al santuario para ver al nuevo caballero dorado que según los rumores, se unió a los santos de Bronces que se oponen al patriarca.

EN EL SALÓN DEL PATRIARCA….

-"¿Qué ese cosmos tan poderoso?"- se puso de pie el patriarca del santuario con sorpresa….

" _Así que el nuevo santo de Sagitario ha nacido"_ fue una voz que venía de la mente del patriarca.

-"Cállate, él debe estar en la casa de Sagitario obedeciendo mis órdenes"- fue lo que dijo el peli gris con voz ronca y con ira en su voz.

" _No lo hará y lo sabes, si sigues con esto, será tu fin"_ fue lo que dijo esa voz que el patriarca se enojó y exclamó.

-"Cállate, conquistaré el mundo y el poder de Athena para derrotar a Hades, Poseidón y Zeus ya lo verás"- la voz en la mente del Patriarca no dijo nada.

"Veamos de qué estás hecho, Caballero de Sagitario" pensó el susodicho mientras se volvió a sentar en su trono en la sala del patriarca.

AHORA CON GOKÚ…

"Gokú ya despertó el séptimo sentido en la pelea con Aioria" pensó el caballero de Aries y se dio cuenta que Gokú puede aprender rápido a controlar dicho poder. Pero Gokú volvió a su forma base y abrió a sus ojos para luego mirar con una sonrisa a su amigo.

-"Con que era eso, gracias Mu, pero sé que debo entrenar esto, pero con tal de salvar a Saori"- dijo el saiyajin que Mu asintió y dijo.

-"Si, pero antes de que pasen con los demás, Kiki, revisa a los caballeros de Bronces si sus armaduras tienen grietas"- cuando dijo estas palabras el caballero de oro, apareció un chico que tenía un cierto parecido a Mu pero más infantil y el cabello castaño que se acercó a los santos de bronces para ver si sus armaduras tienen grietas y una vez que hizo eso, confirmó la sospecha de Mu.

-"Ya veo, así que sus armaduras se agrietaron"-

-"¿Espera a qué te refieres con eso Mu?"- dijo Seiya de forma extrañada y perpleja ya que pensó que era un traidor a Athena pero Gokú los calmó y dijo.

-"Seiya no te preocupes, él los estaba probando, también está preocupado por ustedes"-

-"Pero qué dices Gokú, no tenemos tiempos para eso de las tonterías de que las armaduras están agrietadas, tenemos que salvar a Athena"- dijo Seiya que Mu iba a tocar su armadura y el pegaso por instinto se alejó.

-"Sus armaduras se harán mil pedazos si se enfrentan a un caballero de Oro, son más fuerte de lo que piensan o sino vean lo pasó cuando Gokú demostró su poder"- dijo Mu que Seiya solo se limitó a asentir.

-"¿entonces que deberíamos hacer?"- preguntó Shun a Mu ya que si eso es cierto, no tienen nada que hacer contra los caballeros dorados en el estado que están sus armaduras.

-"Dejen que yo repare sus armaduras"- fue la propuesta de Mu de Aries ya que es conocido de reparar armaduras dañadas hasta cierto punto.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará Mu?"- preguntó el rubio protagonista de varios Fanfics Yaoi con Shun, Ki asco, ok no.

-"Me tomará una hora aproximadamente"- respondió el caballero dorado de forma tranquila, Seiya miró a sus amigos que ellos asintieron, miró al saiyajin que le dio un gesto de "solo hazlo", entonces Seiya solo dijo.

-"Por favor, repara nuestras armaduras"- entonces los caballeros de la esperanza hicieron sacra sus armaduras y Mu se encargó de repararla.

Después de una hora de aburrimiento para Gokú ya que por él iba a la casa de Tauro pero por la negación de los demás chicos y Mu que tiene que ser paciente ya que quiere decirle algo, decidió quedarse por el momento.

-"Ya está reparadas sus armaduras"- dijo el caballero de Aries que los santos de Bronces se pusieron las armaduras apenas reparadas, una vez que pasó eso, Seiya dijo.

-"Mi defensa está completa, gracias Mu"- y cuando estaban a punto de irse Mu les dio un discurso acerca de no pelear de acuerdo al espíritu de batalla contra los santos dorados, ya que ellos poseen algo.

-"Deben liberar el séptimo sentido, algo que ustedes mismo deben hacer por su cuenta, nosotros, los caballeros dorados liberamos nuestro séptimo sentido porque nos conocemos a nosotros mismo y entrenamos para ser digno de eso"- fue el discurso de Mu que los santos de bronces asintió.

-"Así que si no liberamos el séptimo sentido, no podremos ser capaz de derrotar a los caballeros dorados, entonces en marcha"- dijo Seiya que sus amigos asintieron, Gokú estaba a punto de marcharse, pero.

-"Gokú debo hablar algo personal contigo"- dijo el caballero de Aries que el saiyajin le hizo un gesto a sus amigos y aliados que siguieran y él los alcanzas, que los caballeros de bronce asintieron y siguieron adelante hacia la segunda casa de Tauro.

-"¿Qué quieres hablar, Mu?"- preguntó un muy curioso Gokú a solas con el caballero de Oro de Aries ya que Kiki se fue a cuidar de Saori junto a las chicas amazonas que estaban presentes.

-"No me mostraste todo tu poder, ¿verdad?"- dijo Mu serio al nuevo caballero de Sagitario.

-"Veo que te diste cuenta, solo quería probar lo del super saiyajin Dos ya que puedo controlarlo a mi antojo sin perder mi energía"- respondió Gokú a el peli mora que asintió ante las palabras de Gokú.

-"Ya veo, me di cuenta de algo, liberaste el séptimo sentido, el mismo cosmo que sentí cuando peleaste con Airoia pero más fuerte que antes"- fueron las palabras de Mu que Gokú solo dijo.

-"Si, ustedes los caballeros son muy particulares de verdad, pero la razón de no usar todo mi poder es por el desgaste de poder del super saiyajin 3, quiero usarlo cuando las cosas se vuelvan muy feas"- reveló Gokú a Mu que éste asintió.

-"Algo me dice que tu poder va más allá del patriarca a plena potencia"- fue la intuición de Mu que el saiyajin solo dijo.

-"quien sabe, pero ahora me iré, algún día pelearemos, ¿verdad?"- Mu vio lo emocionado que está su nuevo amigo que éste solo sonrió.

-"Quien sabe, pero ve a por los demás, el segundo caballero te espera"- y con esas palabras de Mu, Gokú Salió corriendo a toda velocidad para ver a sus amigos tendido en el suelo que ya se estaban levantando, iba a decir algo pero…

-"¿Quién se atreve perturbar la casa de Tauro?"- dijo una voz saliendo de dicha casa grierga que tenía por símbolo un toro, el tipo es más alto que todos los caballeros de bronce e incluso Gokú, su casco dorado con cuernos de oros también de un toro y un buen físico que se reflejaba en su armadura dorada.

-"Así que eres el caballero de oro que resguarda esta casa"- fue lo que dijo Gokúi con su armadura y algo emocionado ya que por fin iba a pelear.

-"Así que eres el nuevo caballero de sagitario, me presento, yo soy Aldebarán de Tauro"- se presentó el gigante caballero de dicho signo con los brazos cruzados.

-"Ah, por cierto mi nombre es Son Gokú, pero dime Gokú"- se presentó el saiyajin que él grandote portador de la armadura de Tauro sólo sonrió de forma arrogante ya que su intención es ver para qué está hecho el nuevo, sintió su poder hace un rato, así que el caballero portador de la armadura de Tauro dijo estas palabras.

-"El patriarca espera tu llamado para ser el guardián de la octava casa del santuario, Sagitario"-

-"Mmmmmm ya veo, pero él quiere muerta a Saori y como se ve el reloj que se activó, nos queda once horas para ser más preciso, ¿o me equivoco, Seiya?"- preguntó Gokú mirando a su amigo que él solo asintió para luego el saiyajin mirar al caballero de Tauro.

-"¿no ves?, ¿podríamos pasar para salvarla, Señor Aldebarán?"- preguntó Gokú ya que no vería malas intenciones en el grandulón que el mencionado solo sonrió de forma arrogante.

-"¿Tú crees que por ser el caballero de Sagitario te dejaré pasar tan fácilmente?"- fueron las palabras del caballero de Tauro que activó su cosmo y el piso del lugar empezó a levitar por el poder que liberaba dicho caballero.

-"Será tu fin"- y con esas palabras, Aldebarán con su cosmos, lanzó esas cubo de rocas y pilares hacia el saiyajin que lo recibió de lleno dejando preocupados a sus nuevos amigos, los santos de Bronces, Aldebarán miró a ellos para decir.

-"¿quién será…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que los grandes escombros empezaron a levitar y con una luz dorada, se desintegraron las piedras y salió el saiyajin caminando lentamente hacia Aldebarán en su estado del super saiyajin 2 dejando con una sonrisa a dicho caballero de Tauro.

-"Hasta que te pusiste en serio, Gokú"- dijo un sonriente caballero de Tauro en una pose de pelea para activar sus cosmos a plena potencia y el saiyajin se puso en pose de batalla.

-"Así es Aldebarán"- dijo Gokú en su pose al estilo Kame mirando seriamente al mencionado caballero de oro.

-"Entonces prueba esto, Ahhhhhhh"- con su puño lanzó una especie de viga dorada en dirección al saiyajin que éste lo interceptó con su mano de derecha para evitar que ese poder dañe a sus amigos detrás de él.

-"Ese es el poder de Gokú, más fuerte después de la pelea contra Aioria"- dijo Seiya sorprendido ya que fue testigo del poder de Gokú en la lucha contra el caballero de Leo.

-"Con razón el maestro quiere entrenarlo para pulir sus técnicas"- dijo Shiryu igual de sorprendido.

-"Gokú no cede al igual que Aldebarán"- Fueron las palabras de Hyoga igual de sorprendido que los mencionados anteriormente.

-"Gokú, gana esta pelea"- dijo Shun mirando el choque de cosmos del saiyajin y el caballero de Tauro.

-"Así me gusta, Nuevito, pero debo terminar la pelea"- terminó de decir Aldebarán para aumentar más su cosmos en su mano para terminar la pelea pero….

El saiyajin no cedía ningún centímetro ante el abrumador Poder de Tauro, "¿por qué no habían tipos como él en la pelea con Cell y Buu?, hubiera sido de mucha ayuda y así poder superar mis límites entrenando con ellos" pensó Gokú emocionado al saber que este mundo sería de muchos desafíos y qué mejor siendo el portador de una armadura dorada, entonces recordó algo, pero para ponerlo en práctica debe terminar con el choque de poderes, entonces decidió avanzar hacia él a pesar de que el caballero le aumentó el poder y eso dejó muy sorprendido a Tauro al ver al nuevo acercarse de a poco hacia él.

-"Esto terminará, AHORA"- exclamó el caballero de la segunda casa de Tauro que el saiyajin…

-"Haaaaaaaaaa"- Gokú corrió a toda velocidad avanzando rápidamente hacia Aldebarán que logró darle un golpe en pectoral de la armadura de Tauro que lo mandó a volar y chocar contra el muro quedando incrustado para luego caer al suelo el caballero de Tauro.

-"Ufff, un poco más y no saldría de ésta"- dijo el saiyajin aliviado ya que pudo deshacerse de eso, pero Aldebarán se puso de pie como si nada le hubiese pasado, miró al saiyajin con seriedad, pero al final sonrió para decir.

-"Nada mal para ser el nuevo que salió de la nada e igualarme, pero, si logras derrotarme, podrás pasar a la siguiente casa, Gokú"- se puso en pose de pelea con su aura dorada al máximo y un toro se formó detrás de él y Gokú se puso en pose de pelea, pero uno de su mejor amigo, Yamcha, similar a la de un lobo.

-"Debemos estar preparado, se viene feo la cosa"- dijo Shiryu que los demás asintieron firme en caso de…

-"Prueba mi máximo ataque, Great Horn"- exclamó el caballero Aldebarán de Tauro lanzando una gran onda de energía dirigido al saiyajin que va más rápido que la luz que el saiyajin desapareció, esquivándola y apareció delante del caballero de Tauro para exclamar.

-"Descuidaste tu defensa, Shin Rōgafūfūken"- unas ráfagas de golpes y patadas se dirigieron hacia el caballero de Tauro que no lo vio venir y fue tan rápido que recibió el ataque de lleno mandándolo a volar lejos y caer al suelo, El Great Horn cesó y los demás caballero de bronces vieron que Aldebarán cayó al suelo y un Gokú todavía en pose de pelea, Shun Iba a decir algo, pero…

-"Jajajajajajajaj, eres muy fuerte Gokú"- decía Aldebarán en el suelo para ponerse de pie con esfuerzo moderado y mirar con una sonrisa a su nuevo colega santo de Oro.

-"Tú también, Aldebarán, si hubiese recibido ese ataque tuyo, no estaría hablando contigo"- dijo el saiyajin con una Sonrisa que el santo de Tauro se acercó a su colega y le dio una palmada en el hombro que dijo.

-"Bueno, promesa es una promesa, me derrotaste, puede ir a la siguiente casa, pero…"- Aldebarán miró a los demás santos de bronce y dijo.

-"Quiero probarlos para qué están hechos los caballeros de Bronce"-

-"Ya veo, pero, ¿puedo ver la pelea?"- preguntó el saiyajin que Tauro asintió y Seiya fue el primero en ponerse de frente al caballero dorado de la segunda casa.

NDA: las cosas pasaron como en la historia original, Seiya logró cortarle un cuerno a Tauro y los demás lograron pasar la prueba.

Gokú y los demás se fueron a la casa de Géminis ganado un nuevo amigo y quizás aliado, compañero de entrenamiento en el caso de Gokú.

-"Entonces, esta es la tercera casa de géminis, pero no siento nada"- dijo un Seiya serio ya que no puede sentir el cosmos del caballero en cuestión, Gokú serio ya que no sentía la presencia de nadie de ese lugar pero sintió como si el lugar mismo estaba con poder.

-"Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo"- dijo el rubio del cisne mientras que los demás asintieron y entraron a la casa de Géminis para una nueva batalla.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4..

Nda: Lo sé y lo siento por no actualizar dicho capítulo, pero bueno este mes será menos tedioso y podré escribir Fanfics de forma tranquila….

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y respondan qué chica de Asgard shipeará con Gokú…. Si agrego a Marín o no ya que hay uno que otro que lo quiere emparejar con Aioria, Shaina es segura y en cualquier momento le dirá la verdad… Titis y Pandora la decidirá la gente en los reviews si sale, la con la condición de una de Asgard. Sería todo….

PD: Shipeo everywhere….


	5. Chapter 5

Nda: He vuelto después de cuarenta años de dejar a un lado este hermoso fics, tomando decisiones de qué hacer con esta franquicia y poder hacerlo a mi manera, lo de Saori por ahora estará con Gokú aunque lo veo más con Seiya pero, bueno la decisión es de ustedes y a cambio de eso, meto a June porque Shun la dejó Forever Alone, así que sin más comencemos.

Capítulo 5: "Los caballeros Dorados de Geminis, Leo y la batalla final parte uno"

-"Siento una mala espina"- dijo Gokú serio entrando a la casa de Géminis pero se detuvo.

-"¿pasa algo Gokú?"- preguntó Seiya a su amigo en esta causa.

-"Solo me quedaré por un rato, quiero comprobar algo y luego los alcanzo"- respondió el azabache de forma seria por el ambiente que hay en la casa de los gemelos.

-"Ya veo, entonces confío en ti en que podamos encontrarnos en la casa de Cáncer Gokú"- dijo Hyoga sin reprender lo que Gokú decidió y los caballeros de bronce entraron a la casa de Géminis mientras Gokú se quedó en la entrada.

"¿por qué no siento su presencia? su poder está muy latente en esta casa" pensó el azabache del universo siete con una mirada seria para ver si su teoría es cierta pero cuando pasaron los minutos vemos a los caballeros de bronce saliendo, pero quedaron sorprendido al ver a Gokú en la entrada.

-"¿Gokú?, ¿Pero qué?"- preguntó perplejo en caballero de Andrómeda.

-"No me he movido de aquí desde que ustedes se fueron"- responde el azabache más serio de lo común pero se percató de algo…

-"¿Pero qué…."- no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras Shiryuu porque sintió el cosmo muy poderoso en la casa de Géminis…

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tauro….

"Son Gokú, apareciste de la nada y eres el nuevo caballero de Sagitario junto a los caballeros de Bronce que tienen el potencial de liberar el séptimo sentido, pero… ¿Quién realmente eres Gokú?" pensó Aldebarán meditando de pie en la salida de la casa en la cual pertenece resguardar, pero…

-"Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Aldebarán"- fue la voz de Mu hizo su técnica de tele transporte apareciendo al lado del caballero de Tauro que éste salió de su meditación para mirar a un caballero de Aries acercándose a él.

-"Oh, eres tú Mu, super que estuviste fuera del Santuario"- dijo el caballero de Tauro a su compañero de santuario mientras Mu solo sonríe porque se percata del cuerno roto del casco de la armadura de Oro de su amigo.

-"¿Cómo te sientes que tienes un solo cuerno?, ¿quieres que te ponga eso de nuevo, amigo?"- preguntó el caballero de Aries con una sonrisa semi burla que el grandulón solo sonrió de forma sincera.

-"No, No gracias, ¿Qué tonterías dices?, Seiya y los demás me venció completamente, jajaja"- responde con la misma sonrisa el caballero de Tauro Aldebarán que su amigo también sonreía.

Bueno el diálogo entre ellos fue tal cual en la historia original acerca del por qué Tauro los dejó pasar a esos caballeros de Bronce, Aldebarán comentó sus razones por el cosmo que sintió aparte de Seiya.

-"Así que es eso, Athenas viene con ellos"- dijo Mu algo sorprendido que el Caballero de Tauro solo quedó muy pensativo.

-"Pero el nuevo caballero de Sagitario, cuando peleé contra él, sentí como si se estuviera conteniendo, como si me probara en batalla, ¿Quién realmente oculta ese caballero?"- preguntó Tauro de forma seria que Mu solo quedó más tranquilo.

-"Así que sentiste lo mismo, él es una caja de sorpresa, Aldebarán, pero…"- no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras el caballero de Aries porque sintió un fuerte Cosmo en la casa de Géminis que el caballero de Tauro también sintió ese Cosmo.

-"El caballero de Géminis llegó a dicha casa… esta pelea será muy difícil para los caballeros de Bronce pero para Gokú, espero que pueda sentir su verdadero poder"- dijo Tauro mirando en dirección a la casa de Géminis que Mu asintió sin decir nada esperando que tengan el tiempo de salvar a Saori Kido la reencarnación de la diosa Athena.

EN LA CASA DE GÉMINIS.

Los caballeros de bronces y Gokú están mirando las dos entradas de la tercera casa del santo de oro de Géminis.

-"No puede ser, hay dos casas de géminis, no podremos entrar a este paso"- dijo el peliverde mirando sorprendido por lo que pasó ahora.

-"Es necesario entrar para Salvar a Saori"- dijo Seiya frustrado por los intentos de entrar a dicha casa del santo de oro de Géminis.

-"Debe ser una especie de poder que nos impide entrar"- dijo Shiryuu sintiendo el cosmo dentro de aquella casa que el saiyajin asintió sin decir nada.

-"Pero lo malo no podemos llegar a la casa de Cáncer si antes no podemos pasar por esta"- dijo Pegaso con una mirada seria y frustrada todavía por lo que está pasando en este momento.

-"¿por qué no hacemos dos grupos?"- preguntó el Caballero del cisne que el saiyajin decidió hablar.

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hyoga, tú y yo entramos a la izquierda mientras que Seiya, Shiryu y Shun vayan a la derecha"- propuso el saiyajin que el rubio quedó algo sorprendido porque era similar la propuesta pero su amigo el saiyajin cambió los grupos, porque el rubio quería ir con Shun para andar de mariconeadas…. Nah mentira… ahora vamos en serio. Solamente era ese detalle, pero lo dejó pasar el rubio caballero de bronce del cisne estando así los grupos mencionados.

-"Si alguien logra salir de la esta casa, vayan a la casa de Cáncer sin esperar, uno de nosotros tiene que pasar por las doces casas"- dijo el caballero del Cisne mientras que los demás caballeros se miraron entre ellos con determinación de salvar a Saori.

-"De acuerdo"- dijo Seiya estando en aprobación al plan de Hyoga mientras que Shiryu.

-"En marcha"- terminó de decir el caballero del Dragón que chocaron sus puños para que los dos grupos entren por su lado a la casa de Géminis.

CON GOKÚ Y HYOGA…

NDA: Bien hecho Gokú evitando esas escenas que el autor quedó traumado al leer un Yaoi de esos dos trolazos y todo por lo que pasó en la casa de Libra… y por eso quiso hacer el Fics.

El caballero de Sagitario se detuvo porque supo que en ese mismo momento no iba a salir de aquí en la que el rubio se detuvo.

-"Así que lo notaste"- dijo Hyoga mirando seriamente a Gokú que éste se puso muy serio.

-"Así es…"- no pudo completar sus palabras porque una risa raposa se hizo eco en la casa del santo de oro de Géminis.

-"Jajajajajajajajjajajajjajajajajjajajaa… Mejor preocúpense de sí mismo"- dijo aquella voz raposa y llena de maldad.

-"¿qué?"- dijo el rubio caballero del cisne serio y algo perplejo por aquella revelación de esa voz.

-"Están en un laberintos y nunca saldrán de Aquí…. Ese el laberinto de la casa de géminis, jajajajajajaj"- Dijo aquella voz que es el caballero de Géminis.

-"Con que era eso, mejor muéstrate y tengamos una pelea"- dijo el saiyajin algo emocionado pero a la vez serio ya que su sangre de la raza que pertenece le pide pelea pero a la vez que se apresure para salvar a Saori, una amiga que merece vivir.

Las risas del caballero de Géminis seguían haciendo Eco mientras Hyoga está serio mirando a todos lados mientras Gokú solo cerraba sus ojos y de repente, un destello de luz hizo su presencia a metros de los caballeros mencionados que su aura dorada se hizo presente, el caballero de Géminis y su armadura dorada está frente a los dos santos de Atena caminando lentamente con su aura dorada intimidando algo a Hyoga por lo poderoso que es mientras Gokú abrió sus ojos y miró en serio hacia donde está aquel caballero que resguarda la casa de Géminis.

MIENTRAS TANTO… EN LA CASA DEL PATRIARCA DEL SANTUARIO.

-"Maestro, Maestro…"- decía un soldado del santuario para informar acerca de que los caballeros de Bronce más el nuevo santo de Sagitario pero como los guardias le dijeron que no podía entrar al salón del Patriarca porque está en meditación que dejó impotente al guardia que le iba a dar la noticia porque sabe que las meditaciones del Maestro duraban hasta cien días pero lo que no saben es que el Patriarca sabe todo concerniente a la situación actual y está lidiando con eso en la casa de Géminis y como sabe eso, quiere saber más acerca del nuevo caballero que apareció de la nada y se convirtió en el sucesor de Aioros sin pasar por el santuario ni entrenar ahí en la cual, eso le parecía una blasfemia por lo que pasa y lo peligroso que es al intimidara a Máscara Mortal y pelear mano a mano contra Leo aquel día.

AHORA EN LA CASA DE GÉMINIS…

Gokú y Hyoga están mirando a aquel caballero dorado, pero no podían ver su rostro y eso lo dejaba más intrigado al caballero de bronce del Cisne mientras el saiyajin portador de la armadura de Sagitario se dio cuenta de algo.

-"Así que eres tú el caballero de Géminis"- dijo el saiyajin serio mirando a aquel ser que, según Mu es el caballero más cruel de las doces casa y, para algunos el más poderoso de los caballeros dorados.

-"Y todo lo que hiciste fue una mera ilusión al igual que tu presencia no se encuentra en esta casa"- revela Gokú con una sonrisa confiada dejando sorprendido a Hyoga.

-"Es cierto, el laberinto es una ilusión óptica para asustarnos"- dijo el caballero del Cisne de forma sorprendida ante tal conclusión de su amigo.

-"Entonces si lo derrotamos, esta tortura de la ilusión óptica se esfumará"- continuó Hyoga que se puso en pose de pelea para preparar su ataque, Gokú lo iba a detener pero fue tarde, el caballero de Cisne corrió para exclamar.

-"POLVO DE DIAMANTE"- y lanzó una especie de ventisca con diamantes tipo hielo que lo lanzó a plena potencia contra el caballero de Géminis que lo recibió de lleno pero no le pasó nada y es más, absorbió ese ataque y lo lanzó al doble del ataque que lanzó Hyoga que mandó a volar a este, Gokú no se movió ningún centímetro porque está con la guardia alta mientras su amigo chocó contra un pilar de la casa de aquel caballero de oro y cayó al suelo.

-"Hyoga, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó el saiyajin serio que el rubio apenas cayó al suelo, se puso de pie.

-"Si, lo estoy, logró devolverme el polvo de diamantes como si nada"- lo dijo enojado porque su ataque no le hizo ningún rasguño.

-"Ponte en guardia Hyoga"- aconsejó el azabache al rubio que éste asintió y se puso en pose de pelea mientras Gokú con la guardia alta pero firme de pie.

-"ESTA VEZ LO DERROTARÉ CON MI MÁXIMO PODER DEL CISNE, HAAAAAAAAAAA"- el cosmo de Hyoga es blanco como la nieve liberando al máximo mientras Gokú lo dejó pero esta vez está preparado en caso de que se haga lo mismo que lo anterior.

-"POLVO DE DIAMANTE"- esta vez fue con todo el cosmo que liberó Hyoga para derrotar de una vez por todas al caballero de Géminis que pasó lo mismo anteriormente, pero se lo devolvió con más fuerza que antes y cuando ese ataque iba a impactar a Hyoga, el saiyajin apareció de un parpadeo delante del caballero del cisne e interceptó ese ataque mandándolo de vuelta al caballero de Géminis pero de repente, el ataque de ambos se quedó en un punto medio que creó un gran destello y polvo de granizo hizo su presencia en el campo de batalla.

-"Mhpp, nada mal para ser una ilusión, eres muy interesante Caballero de Géminis"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa dejando en Shock a Hyoga por la forma en que detuvo ese ataque el caballero de Sagitario.

NDA: Shun, Seiya y Shiryu salieron de la casa de Géminis como pasó en la historia original en la cual, se dirigieron a la casa de Cáncer.

El patriarca del santuario está riéndose dejando pasar a los tres caballeros mencionados porque el objeto de su interés está todavía en la casa de Géminis, es decir, Son Gokú de Sagitario está ahí y eso lo que le importa.

-"jajajajajajajaj, ni siquiera el caballero de Sagitario puede escapar de la ilusión óptica, si lo mato, la moral de los caballeros de bronce caerán, si eso haré, mataré a la blasfemia junto al caballero de Cisne, jajajajajajajaj"- dijo el patriarca usando su cosmo para actuar en la casa de Géminis.

EN LA CASA DE GÉMINIS…

-"Hyoga, sigue en guardia porque presiento que hará su movimiento"- dijo el saiyajin serio mientras que el rubio solo asintió a las palabras de su amigo.

-"Me sorprendes que anticipes eso, caballero de Sagitario"- dijo la voz que provenía de la armadura de Géminis que el saiyajin solo dijo.

-"Así que decidiste hablar, tu presencia no está acá o me equivoco"- fueron las palabras del azabache mientras el caballero de Géminis solo ser reía de forma malvada.

-"Jjajajajajaja, eres muy sensible al detectar la cosmo energía de uno, admirable, pero lo que más me enoja eres tú"- dijo el caballero de Géminis algo molesto al saiyajin.

-"¿yo, por qué?"- preguntó perplejo Gokú que el Caballero de Géminis solo responde:

-"Porque fuiste escogido caballero de Oro sin pasar por el santuario ni siquiera sé de tu origen, eres una blasfemia ante la diosa Atena"-

-"Ya veo, así mi presencia molesta, pero basta de charla y quiero pelear"- dijo el azabache en pose de pelea al estilo Kame mientras el caballero de Géminis se molestó más por aquella insolencia del nuevo caballero de Sagitario.

-"Te arrepentirás de tus dichos…. LA OTRA DIMENSIÓN"- Exclamó Saga creando un destello que el saiyajin no lo vio venir y salió en una especie de espacio y tiempo, el saiyajin se quedó sorprendido, pero no se dio cuenta de algo, Hyoga también cayó en la otra dimensión pero cuando se dio cuenta el azabache, ya era demasiado tarde, estaba re lejos de él, Gokú activó su ki/cosmo y las alas de Sagitario se extendieron y por sí solo salió de la otra dimensión de vuelta a la casa de Géminis.

-"Ufff, esa técnica sí que es interesante, deberías aprenderla para entrenar dentro de ella ya que la gravedad es muy densa"- decía de forma despreocupada Gokú pero se puso serio mirando a un sorprendido Géminis.

-"¿En dónde enviaste a Hyoga?"- preguntó el saiyajin al malvado caballero dorado que éste solo salió de la sorpresa.

-"Así que tus alas y tu poder saliste de la otra dimensión, Hyoga está vagando como si fuese una nave espacial vagando para siempre, jajajajajajajajajaja"- exclamó el caballero de Géminis que el saiyajin se puso en pose de pelea.

-"Yo no diría eso"- y con esas palabras, Gokú se transformó en SSJ 2 y con su cosmo se hizo uno dejando en shock Saga…

-"Y TE DIRÉ ALGO, CABALLERO DE GÉMINIS QUE ESTE NO ES TODO MI PODER"- exclamó el saiyajin llegando al full power del SSJ2 que la armadura de Sagitario está brillando a niveles inimaginable de tanto poder…

-"¿QUE?, ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO"- exclamó el patriarca poniéndose de pie al sentir un cosmo monstruoso por parte de ese desconocido y con su cosmo iba a terminar la pelea…

-"NO PERMITIRÉ ESO… LA OTRA DIMENSIÓN"- exclamó Saga que el cosmo del saiyajin no lo hizo mover ningún centímetro.

-"Aioros me encomendó esta tarea, proteger a Atena se seres como tú, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- y con esas palabras, el saiyajin lanzó un ataque de viento comprimido junto con el cosmo dorado que se creó una viga de poder en dirección al Patriarca que llegó de lo más profundo de su casco y llegó a la casa del patriarca golpeándolo de lleno que salió volando y caer en la silla destruyéndolo en el acto…

Saga quedó en shock y su ataque mental hizo corte por el poder que recibió de lleno del caballero de Sagitario.

-"¿CÓMO LOGRÓ ATRAVESAR SU ATAQUE DESDE LA OTRA DIMENSIÓN Y LLEGAR HASTA ACÁ?"- se preguntó Saga con una mirada en shock por aquel poder.

"Así que ya sabes el por qué Aiolos lo eligió" fue la voz que hizo eco en la mente del caballero de Géminis.

-"¿Quién Habla?"- preguntó el malvado Patriarca que el lado bueno habló en su mente.

-"No te hagas el que no sabe, este hombre sea quien sea, será tu ruina" dijo aquella voz en la mente que hizo enojar más a la parte malvada.

"No si lo mato primero"

"No puedes y lo sabes, te ganó y reveló que no es su verdadero poder" dijo el bueno en la mente de Saga malo que éste solo se tranquilizó.

"Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pero cuando nos reencontremos, usaré todo mi poder y lo mataré, jajajajajaja" decía el Saga malo admitiendo su derrota en esta batalla por esta vez.

EN LA SALIDA DE LA CASA DE GÉMINIS…

-"Así que esto se terminó por ahora"- decía el saiyajin mirando la salida de aquella casa mientras que la armadura de Géminis volvió a su estado original.

"Nos volveremos a ver las caras" pensó Gokú para poner dos dedos en la frente para ir a la casa de Cáncer que, al parecer, Shiryu salió victorioso de aquella pelea.

La pelea con Shiryu versus máscara Mortal pasó tal como en la historia original, Gokú felicitándolo mientras que llegaron a la casa de Leo mientras seiya está frente a frente.

EN LA CASA DE LEO…

-"Hey Seiya, ¿Qué tal?"- dijo el caballero de Dragón con una sonrisa mientras Leo estaba ahí parado y Gokú se percató de algo.

-"Hola, bien pero Aioria no responde nada"- dijo el caballero de Pegaso pero…

-"Mi deber es que nadie pase de la casa de Leo"- dijo aquel caballero de oro con una voz estoica y vacía dejando sorprendido a Seiya.

-"Pero, ¿Cómo, estás loco?"- preguntó Seiya sorprendido por aquellas palabras del santo de Leo que creyeron que estaba de su lado.

-"CÁLLATE, debes saber que mataré a todo aquel que pase de esta casa"- dijo el caballero de Leo de forma hostil pero su voz sigue vacía.

-"Así que, ¿quieres pelear?"- preguntó Gokú mostrando su aura dorada estando frente a frente a Aioria que éste.

-"Tú blasfemia, no eres digno de portar la armadura de oro y mereces la muerte"- y con esas palabras, Aioria lanzó su ataque a toda velocidad mientras Gokú lo interceptaba con su mano haciéndolo alejar unos metros y eso que está en su estado base.

-"Seiya, Shiryu y Shun salgan de aquí, me haré cargo de Aioria"- dijo el saiyajin serio que ellos no dijeron nada y salieron del lugar que…

-"NO LOS DEJARÉ…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque Gokú apareció delante de él que él no lo vio venir y fue golpeado con una patada alta en el rostro del caballero de Leo que salió volando para chocar con el muro de su casa.

-"Ahora vayan a la próxima casa"- dijo el saiyajin que los caballeros de Bronces salieron del lugar deseándole suerte a su amigo, una vez que pasó esto, el caballero de Leo se puso de pie y con una ira alta, activó su cosmo al máximo mientras Gokú hizo lo mismo transformándose en SSJ 2.

-"Aioria eres un buen tipo, pero esta pelea determinará quien es el ganador"- dijo el saiyajin en pose de pelea que el caballero de Leo solo dijo.

-"Mi hermano te escogió por lo que eres un traidor a Atena"- y con esas palabras, ambos aumentaron su cosmo para dar inicio a la pelea.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO PRIMERA PARTE…

NDA: BUENO SÉ QUE FUE ALGO CORTO PERO A LA PRÓXIMA NOS PASAMOS DE LA SIGUIENTE BATALLA HASTA CONTRA SAGA, Y ESTE MES O INICIOS DE FEBRERO PLANEO TERMINAR ESTE ARCO…

Lo otro, iba a hacer uno con Lost Canvas y Saintia Sho pero me decidí hacerlo acá, ejemplo Post saga Hades viene Lost Canvas o algo así.


End file.
